


Things that never change

by GoHACoyote



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A study in omegaverse, Alpha!Yuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ask Yuri, M/M, OCs - Freeform, Omega!Yakov, Omega!Yuuri, Otafriends, Presenting!Yuri, Tagged for explicit masturbation, alpha!Victor, being an alpha isn't easy, believe me that's important, in which things go wrong most of the time, omega!otabek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoHACoyote/pseuds/GoHACoyote
Summary: Worried about the obvious delay with his presenting, 17 yo Yuri Plisetsky decided to take an hormonal treatment.How will our almost-adult ice skater deal with the changes that most people undergo in their harmless childhood and how it will affect his relationships and career?Follow this history about akward medical procedures, late puberty, misguided omegaverse dynamics and a blooming relationship.-------Omg omg omg the beautiful Animefangirl1221 is beta-reading me!!! Now you can read this fic with the fluency of a native speaker!!!Chapter status:Written & Fixed: 1-4Just written: 5-16





	1. Prologue

Yuri knew very well what was happening to him, but knowing it didn’t make it any less aggravating. The young skater thrashed in his bed, trying to find a comfortable position and failing miserably. It was now well past three in the morning and with not a wink of sleep in sight Yuri started thinking about what was causing him his distress. 

He was now 17 and the fact that he still hadn't presented yet had evolved from just a singularity of his body into a worrisome issue. Not only for his family and coaches, but for himself too. 

At first, when he had just passed the average age for presenting without a single change. Yuri couldn’t care less. It just meant he had more time to take advantage of his lithe and flexible frame before the changes that came with presenting forced him to change his skating style and training programs, and that was the best thing he could have asked for.

He had planned his future meticulously. If he were to present as an alpha, chances were he would grow taller and broader, and probably lose some of his flexibility and grace in favor of physical strength and stamina. If that happened, he would focus on his jumps and technical score, just like Viktor, who had to restructure his own identity as a skater when he became bigger and manlier.  
If he were to be a beta he would need to work twice as hard, just like the Thai skater, who learned to measure himself with his own scale, because he has to compete against alphas and omegas, who held physical and aesthetic advantages over betas.

If he presented as an omega, he could keep most of his skating style since omegas typically had smaller frames with enhanced gracefulness. He would probably struggle with keeping up with his training regimen because those small bodies oft spent much of their available energy in turning themselves into baby factories. Just like Georgi, who needed an enormous amount of drama in his programs to hide how much they drained him. At least Georgi loved drama, Yuri not so much.

Every year on his birthday Yuri would take some time to mourn over his teenage body and prepare himself to welcome the changes that never came. After several birthdays like that Yuri decided that something needed to be done lest he never present at all.

The presenting hormone treatment had been Yuri's idea to begin with. The principal reason were the horrible accounts of illness and suffering about people who never presented he had read on the internet. The feeling of being left behind was a close second. He was aching to experiment with the strength or the seducing power, or even just having the knowledge that he was safe in his own body; knowing who he was and what he had.

Three months into the treatment and there he was; trying to scratch his own skin off, to get rid of the tingling sensation that was making him incredible irritable. He had thrown himself onto his bed to try and make the itching stop or lessen to some degree. Before long reached to the bedside table and grabbed his phone, he had been told to tell someone when his presenting started. Yuri knew that Yakov was the best option, the old omega would know exactly what to do, with his kilometric history of dealing with teenage skaters this should be a simple task. But for some reason the first name he typed wasn’t his coach’s name.

To: Beka

Yura: I think I’m presenting

He sent the same text to his coach a few minutes later then proceeded to roll off his bed and drag himself to the bathroom connected to his room. Maybe a shower would help dull the aching and itching of his skin. Yuri tried to catch a whiff of himself as he undressed, but he didn’t notice anything special. It would take a few more hours, maybe a day, before he would find out what his secondary gender was, and the waiting was killing him. The nurse at the secondary gender clinic gave him a book with detailed information about what was going to happen, but the damn book was designed for a younger reader. There was a certain amount of cartoon bunnies and sugar coated words Yuri could tolerate before puking. In the end the book had been abandoned somewhere around Lilia’s house.

As he was leaving the shower, feeling refreshed, his phone meowed a couple of times. He picked up his phone and looked at the notifications on the screen. The first message was from Yakov, prompting him to send a text if he needed something. The second one was from Otabek, warning him to keep away from too big phallic objects and too tight non-stretching holes (that made him laugh), and the last one was from Viktor.

Fucking oldman: Pozdravlyayu!!! Yuuri and I are very proud of you! Also, we have a present for you when you started the treatment and were waiting the right moment to give it to you. It’s an ancient Japanese tradition!! Have fun!!!

Yuri frowned at that message, until he entered his room. There on the bedside table, was a plate with a sandwich and a glass of milk with a note in Yakov’s big strokes “eat properly”. Yuri mutters under his breath before looking on the bed where a small wooden box with a carved japanese landscape lie. Yuri grabbed the sandwich and sat on the bed, much too curious about the box to get dressed. When he opened the box he found an small wooden doll, it was smooth and had no other parts rather than head and body. Beside the doll there was a ring made of braided leather that felt really soft in his fingers.

“What’s this sh…”

When he noticed the little omega symbol in the base of the doll, and the alpha one printed on the ring, he understood what he was holding in his hands and dropped them as if they burned his skin. He jumped up from his position on his bed, leaving the offending objects to fall to the floor pathetically.

 

“FUCKING DAMN PERVERT OLD FART!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Yuri screamed into what he thought was an empty apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

“We shouldn’t be doing this.” Yuuri whispered as he tried to take Viktor away from Yuri’s room, but Viktor didn’t listen and kept his nose pressed against the space under the door.

 

“Don’t worry, we’re already bonded. Even if Yurio turns out to be an omega his scent won’t affect me.” Viktor smiled up at Yuuri’s crouched figure beside him.

 

Yuuri’s face turned a little red with the mention of their bonding. The fresh wound on the left side of his neck pulsed pleasantly, stirring memories of the incredible weeks they had spent together since then. Almost making him forget why he was scolding his alpha. Viktor glanced up and noticed Yuuri’s dreamy smile. He smiled again, knowing perfectly what he was thinking, because he himself was daydreaming a little as well.

 

Viktor couldn’t pull his gaze away from his omega after such an adorable face like that so he pulled Yuuri into his arms. Yuuri gave a hushed gasp of surprise before Viktor’s lips were on his. Soon chaste kissed turned sloppy and wet before dying back down and Yuuri found himself curled into Viktor's side, still in front of Yuri’s door.

 

“We shouldn’t be here…” Yuuri whispers again, still a bit out of breath from the short make out session.

 

“Yuuri, I…” Viktor starts before Yuuri interrupts him.

 

“No, don’t misunderstand me. I know you would never harm Yuri, but this is a private thing. We have already overstepped our boundaries when you gave him that thing you bought in Japan.” Yuuri’s cheeks dusted pink when he thought about what exactly Viktor had given Yuri.

 

Viktor faked a hurt expression, and brought one hand to his chest for more drama. He gasped a bit then said, “You told me that it was a Japanese tradition!”

 

“In the most traditionalist of families in the countryside! And it’s something to be given by parents to their children! I won’t blame Yurio if he tries to kick you to death when all this is over.” Yuuri says with a huff and a mildly angered expression.

 

Viktor kisses his omega again, and Yuuri knows he is going to lose the argument. Viktor kisses a trail from Yuuri’s lips up his jaw.

 

“Viktor…” Yuuri pauses a bit when Viktor’s lips and the tip of his tongue brush over Yuuri's earlobe eliciting a gasp from the omega. “Let’s give him some space. We’ll know how he presents soon either way.” Yuuri panted between kisses.

 

Viktor ignores the pleas from his omega and continues kissing down Yuuri’s neck before reaching the fresh bite mark he had left. He licked the skin around the freshly healing wound before grazing his teeth over it. Viktor’s hands wandering shamelessly over his precious Yuuri.

 

“Viktor… ah~” Yuuri whined as Viktor brushed over a particularly sensitive patch of skin.

 

“FUCKING DAMN PERVERT OLD FART!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

 

The yell seemed to snap Yuuri out of the pheromone haze that Viktor had tranced him into but not without a louder moan when Viktor nipped at his neck. Viktor pulled back and found Yuuri staring at him with a bit of worry, Viktor returning the expression. A loud bang on the door alarmed them, making them stand up in a jump.

 

“GET THE FUCK OFF MY DOOR YOU FUCKERS! I CAN FUCKING HEAR YOU!!!!”

 

The bonded pair bounded out of the small apartment and hoped that they hadn’t put their younger friend into an awkward situation. Once out of the building Viktor pulled Yuuri close and whispered the promise of finishing what they had started back at home. And of course Yuuri blushed a bright red.

 

\--

 

Yuri stood at his bedroom door until he was sure that Viktor and Yuuri weren’t outside of his room anymore. Then he went back to wallow in his misery on his bed. His southern regions were on fire, and not the good meaning of fire. He was painfully horny now, but his skin was so sensitive he couldn’t manage to put his hands on himself without howling in pain and his nose itched mercilessly.

 

Fed up with not having anyone there to whine, I mean complain to Yuri flipped over on his bed and looked for his phone. When he found it he grabbed it and furiously typed a text. Typos most definitely appearing.

 

To Beka

Yura: WHY U DINT TELL ME TIS WAS SO HORRBLE?!!

 

Otabek took a few minutes to answer, and Yuri used them to kick off the towel around his waist that had become as rough as sandpaper to his extremely sensitive skin. Laying there completely naked seemed to alleviate the pain by just the slightest degree. Yuri stared up at his white ceiling until his phone buzzed with the notification of Otabek’s reply. Yuri glared at the screen as he read.

 

Beka: At least you know now that you won’t be a beta, presenting pain is an alpha/omega privilege.

Yura: Privilege is not the word I’m using right now…

Beka: Are you able to identify scents yet?

 

Yuri rubbed his nose furiously. Everything was sharp yet clouded at the same time and it annoyed him to no end.

 

Yura: Not yet

Beka: It’s my turn on the ice brb

Yura: kk

 

Yuri fixated his eyes on the screen of his phone. He hadn’t given himself the time to think about it but he still had a few hours of sanity left before his first heat or rut began, and that moment was as good as any. Presenting was not only going to affect his career, and that was the only thing he had been planning meticulously for years. It was going to affect his entire life too. The way he interacted with the people around him. The way he was going to be treated by strangers and probably even by the people he held close.

 

Because Otabek was…

 

Yuri shook his head, of course there were still a lot of prejudices about secondary genders, he never cared about them because presenting was never a reality for him until now. Now they were his reality. Between all of the people he knew there were a lot of examples. Figure skating was known as an “omega sport” because it only showed the beautiful side of itself for a few minutes on the ice. It showed nothing of the majority held in the dark, the long hours of physical exhaustion and strain needed for it. A big number of the figure skaters that ended presenting as alphas changed their focus to speed skating, or hockey, or anything they could exploit their new advantages with. Staying in figure skating was considered a waste of talent because the characteristics of the sport gave the same chances for omegas, alphas or even stubborn betas to win. And of course an alpha beat by an omega was a shameful one. That constant pressure was one of the things that alpha skaters like Viktor and Mila had to carry on their shoulders.

 

On the other side, he remembered some stories he has heard in the rink, about the time when Yakov first intended to become and ice skating coach. 30 years ago Yakov Feltsman was a successful omega ballet dancer about to retire to live a new life at the side of his alpha, the prima ballerina Lilia Baranovskaya, just like expected for omegas. Therefore it was a huge shock when the very same Yakov Feltsman reappeared as a side trainer for a local couple of pair skaters just a few months after his wedding. The amount of trash he had to deal with every day made the once sensible and kind ballet dancer one tough cookie. The very same Yakov Feltsman that has ice skaters of any secondary gender shaking in fear when he begins to bark instructions at his rink. There were rumors that said that this was the reason they broke their bond. That and the fact that Yakov never wanted to have children. That made the old coach what people called a ‘rotten omega’.

 

Yuri didn’t want to be a shameful alpha or a rotten omega, he just wanted to be himself.

 

Yuri grabbed his phone again and searched the names of the skaters he knew, specifically he tied his search with the words “alpha”, “omega”, “shameful” and “rotten”

 

… “Japan's no. 1 figure skater Katsuki Yuuri announced his retirement for after next year's international competitions. And in a way it’s a shame, because he’s just so beautiful. But we know it’s the correct thing to do. In fact he was getting a little too old, a few more years and he would have ended up becoming rotten, but congratulations! We can’t wait to see the precious children he’ll have with his fiancé: alpha Viktor Nikiforov…” 

 

“Emil Nekola and Michael Crispino are dating, yes, as in two alphas dating. I’m not judging but they’re figure skaters. What can we expect of two alphas who like to be treated like omegas? What a shame! Which one you think is the omega in that relationship? Or do they decide by punching each other into submission? Too much brute force and no diplomacy, that’s what you get in an a/a couple, I give them a month...”

 

“… so Leo de la Iglesia is an omega!, what a surprise, he’s so not delicate at all, I thought he was a beta, he will have a hard time finding someone who wants to bite him…”

 

“… alpha Christophe Giacometti…” 

 

“…Seung-gil Lee…”

 

“… omega…”

 

“…alpha…” 

 

“…disgrace…”

 

 

Yuri was about to search himself, but stopped at the last minute. He hadn’t searched Otabek’s name either. In the end he decided that he didn’t need that kind of stress in that moment.

 

Otabek was an important card in Yuri’s future planning, he liked him, as in LIKE liked him. He knew Otabek liked him back, if he were to judge by that almost-kiss they shared at the last competition they participated earlier in that year. He wanted Otabek to be in his life “like that” but he was unsure. Of course his best 'almost-something-else’ friend wasn’t the kind of person who would let prejudices affect the way he sees people, but Yuri didn’t know about himself. Would his perception of what he felt towards Otabek change if he turned to be an alpha or an omega?

 

Because Otabek was… 

 

Yuri sighed, those kinds of thoughts weren’t useful in that moment. But he knew exactly what were the ones that would help him, at least with the pain he felt in his lower half.

 

He opened an incognito tab and went directly to pornhub…


	3. Chapter 3

Yakov was the kind of coach who wanted to monopolize his skaters’ lives. All of them shared the same apartment building. That’s why it was so easy for everyone to eavesdrop at each other's private lives. Yuri was given an apartment for himself when he turned 16, but his coach had a copy key for emergencies, since he was still a minor. Most of the time it was used to let Yakov shout at Yuri about the disastrous state of the place.

 

When the news that Yuri had started presenting it found everyone on the Russian solo skating team, plus Yuuri, pooled around the counter in Yuri’s kitchen with various excuses. All of them curious about the condition of their younger “brother”. Poor Potya was hidden under the sofa, not being used to seeing so many people in the apartment.

 

“Wanna check the bets?” Mila asked as she leaned over the counter, with an enormous grin that said nothing better than mischief was coming.

 

“Your lazy asses should be on the ice right now!” Yakov barked as he looked up from the fridge. He had decided to take the time and purge the fridge from all fast food, expired goods, and other things that weren’t healthy for Yuri to have access to.

 

“Don’t be like that gramps, everyone here is worried about our baby boy.” Milo quipped sarcastically as she reached over the neckline of her shirt to procure a piece of paper from her bra.

 

“I don’t think ‘worried’ is the right word.” Yuuri muttered, but he couldn't deny he was already engulfed by Viktor’s enthusiasm.

 

The redhead woman unfolded the piece of paper in her hands and cleared her throat, speaking with solemnity. “Since Yuri keeps groaning and cursing, it obviously isn’t a painless presenting. So Georgi, you voted beta, you’re out.”

 

Georgi just grunted and folded his arms, accepting his defeat.

 

“Now, we’re down to Viktor and me who voted omega and Yuuri and Lilia who voted alpha. Well, and Gramps here who didn’t vote.” Mila gestured to the old coach who was on his way out of the apartment with a bag full of spoiled goodies. Yakov grunted at the shenanigans that his skaters were up to and walked out of the door.

 

“You said you wanted my opinion! I didn’t know we were making bets!” Yuri protested, becoming flustered at the thought that he had been included in the betting without being asked.

 

Viktor sensed his lover becoming distressed and wrapped an arm around Yuuri.“That’s the thing about Mila, my love.” Viktor said, kissing Yuuri’s hair as he pulled him closer by the waist. “Everything about her is a bet.” He winked at Mila and her smile became broader in response.

 

“And you all can bet you won’t be participating in your next competitions if you don’t leave this apartment and go to the rink in this moment!!” Yakov shouted as he walked back into the kitchen to find all of his skaters still gathered around the kitchen island/bar counter.

 

Everyone blanched, some more than others,  and scrambled to gather their stuff and get out of Yuri’s apartment the head back to the rink. In a matter of seconds, the apartment was empty, leaving Yakov with a smug smile and an expired yogurt in his hand that he seemed to have missed on the first round of cleaning.

 

In another room in the same apartment, Yuri held his phone in his hands, staring intensely at it. The screen showed the main page of pornhub. Yuri was by no means oblivious of the matters of porn, it was just that he always have clicked at the ´beta porn’ banner, because dynamics porn had been too hardcore for him.

 

Dynamics porn was filmed during actors' heats and ruts, and saying it was hardcore was being modest about it. It had videos plagued with all kinds of bodily fluids, animalistic behaviors and unexpected shenanigans, and Yuri had never been so aroused by an online banner in his whole life.

 

Yuri’s thumb hovered above the dynamics option, trembling with anticipation. He was craving something, he didn’t really know what, but he wanted it now. His lower parts pulsed mercilessly, and touching himself was still painful as hell, but he was so turned on he knew he could cum just by watching. Yuri opened the dynamics porn tab, and he let out a shuddering sigh when all the available videos appeared on his screen. The first video showed a young man with tanned skin and tattoos all over his chest, he was showing a painful expression, as he was being yanked roughly by his hair, the name of the video was “Female boss in rut ravishes young alpha secretary”.

 

The next video seemed friendlier looking; it showed a smiling couple, a girl and a guy, both had a distinctively dazzled look , the name of the video was “Polyamorous bonded threesome omegas have synchronized heats, alpha is in trouble”. Yuri licked his lips and almost tapped play.

 

A third video caught his attention, the quality of the video was lower than the other two, and it showed a young man, an alpha around his late twenties biting viciously the neck of a blonde man who looked at least 10 years older, the name of the video was “Mature omega does his best to handle husbands feral rut AMATEUR 3 hour nonstop”. There was something about amateur videos that had always been a weak spot for Yuri.

 

The video started loading and Yuri got himself comfortable, laying on his back and spreading his legs shamelessly wide.

 

The first seconds of the video showed the young alpha tangled in the sheets of a queen size bed, his breath was raged and his long athletic body was covered in a sheen of sweat, the moistened black curls of his head were sticking up in a messy way that talked of the restless hours of pre-rut. A shorter man appeared from the right corner of the screen, wearing a knitted sweater and plain jeans. He walked to the camera to adjust the angle of the image. A pair of gentle blue eyes met Yuri’s from the other side of the screen and Yuri wasn’t sure this was meant to be put online for all the world to see.

 

The omega went to the bed and took off his shoes, sitting at his alpha side. “Are you ready, sweetheart?” He extended his hand to lovingly caress the alpha’s hair.

 

A loud growl reverberated menacingly from the alpha’s chest, and the omega’s expression changed into one of worry.

 

“Is everything alright?” Worry now coloring the older's voice as well as his expression.

 

In a second the alpha jumped from his position, tackling the omega with bared teeth. His eyes held an unfocused and wild look, but the most unsettling thing was the enormous erection he was sporting, dark red and glistening in pre-cum. Yuri’s hips jumped involuntarily at that, actively avoiding to let his imagination wander around and focusing in the images in front of him. The alarmed eyes of the omega stared at his alpha trying to decipher the younger man’s actions; the alpha looked back defiantly, inhaling deeply the other’s scent.

 

“Mine…” The alpha growled pleasantly, relaxing his posture. Draping himself over his omega’s slightly tense body.

 

“Oh dear, you’ve gone feral.” The omega muttered before soliciting a rather lewd moan as his alpha kissed down his throat.

 

The omega looked visibly nervous as the younger man busied himself in finding a way to rip the other’s clothes off his body. Hands roamed over the clothed body, trying to pull the omega’s shirt off. After having some difficulty with the shirt, the alpha went to trying to strip his omega of all of his clothing from the waist down.

 

“Baby, I’m too old to help you with a feral rut. Just, please calm down.” The omega pleaded to deaf ears. The alpha managed to get his omega naked from waist to toes, the blonde used that distraction to put a foot out of the bed turning slowly with the intention of escaping as soon as he could. “Come back to your senses, I’ll bring you some water and-” The alpha noticed what the other was doing and planted a hand heavily on the other’s back, pinning him down easily.

 

“MINE!” He shouted angrily, the wild look in his eyes becoming more intense.

 

“YES!!! YES, yours. Oh my God, you’re going to destroy my ass aren’t you?” the blonde held up his hands, in signal of surrender.

 

The alpha buffed as a warning, but relaxed again when he was convinced of his omega's apology. As an attempt to try and get his alpha to calm down just a fraction the omega started stroking his back, trying to soothe the tensed muscles under his fingers.

 

“Pups.” The alpha grunted as he gripped his omega’s length in his hand and became to pump it. “Lots and lots of them…”

 

“O-of course.” The omega answered in a light and breathy voice, beginning to succumb to his alpha completely.

 

The alpha dipped down and took the majority of his omega’s length into his mouth. The omega went limp and cooperative under his alpha’s ministrations. An endearing smile on his face that slowly changed into one of arousal as the younger man flipped him around to work his back side with the intention of stimulating his omega’s body into producing enough slick.

 

Yuri closed his eyes and set his phone beside his head. In his state the sound of the video was enough to fuel his own arousal and having to watch it too was beginning to become a little overwhelming. He began undulating his hips, his hands firmly planted on his hipbones, pressing down. The slight pull it caused on the skin of the base of his penis was enough to make him see stars. He could identify just by his hearing, the exact moment when the alpha penetrated his partner. His own moans started accompanying the smaller ones that came from his phone speaker. He arched his back as much as he could, pressing his ass against the sheets, and enjoying the friction.

 

He heard the wet slapping sound of their rough fucking, the deep growls of the alpha and the lewd wimpers of the omega. Along with half assed pleas to keep the other from biting too hard, and he couldn’t stop his imagination from going wild.

 

He imagined Otabek, aroused, a lewd expression clearly present on his face. His eyes fixated on Yuri as he watched Yuri work his way into an orgasm just by thrusting madly into the air. Yuri imagined Otabek standing by the door rubbing himself over his jeans, creating the most delightful sight. Just the way Yuri had always imagined his best friend when he dedicated a self-pleasure session to him. And until that moment it had always been enough.

 

This time it was diferent.

 

This time fantasy Otabek wasn’t just going to watch him. Yuri’s hips stuttered as he imagined his best friend unzipping his pants and walking closer to him. His biker jeans slowly slipping down the slim hipbones in the most seductive way. Leather jacket sliding off his broad shoulders and settling around his elbows. Otabek’s normally styled hair was now an alluringly tempting mess, just begging for Yuri to card his fingers through the dark locks. Yuri could almost hear Otabek calling him softly.

 

“Yura…” Otabek whispered.

 

“MINE! ONLY MINE!! MY OMEGA! MY PUPS INSIDE!” the alpha of the porn video growled

 

“Beka!” Yuri cried from pleasure, hands shifting from his hips to his lower stomach.

 

Fantasy Otabek bent over him, Yuri grabbed his thighs and squeezed hard, imagining Otabek’s hands instead.

 

“SUCH A GOOD ALPHA! SO GOOD TO ME!!” The omega from the video chanted like a mantra, as the wet slaps became faster and more erratic.

 

Fantasy Otabek lowered his head over Yuri’s hips and opened his mouth. Sadly Yuri didn’t get to know what Otabek was going to do to him, because in that moment everything went white, and he was launched into the most incredible orgasm of his life. He was so sensitive and could barely touch it because an intense pain brought him back to earth. Yuri opened his eyes disoriented, wondering if it all was going to hurt like that but the pain didn’t go away If anything it increased with every passing minute.

 

“What…?” Yuri muttered. His eyes still a bit glassy from his emotional high. When he looked at his own body, the only thing he could see was blood pooling between his legs. He went cold. “Y… YAKOV!!! YAKOV HELP!!! VICTOR!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this went a little bit gory, but I promise it's not as bad at it sounds.
> 
> Thank you for all your support!!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, I was trying to make this chapter a few scenes longer, but it seems I can't manage to write more than two scenes without getting severe grammar problems so it's useless to try and wait longer to post it.
> 
> Please, enjoy!

When Yuri opened his eyes the first thing he saw was an unconscious Viktor lying on the hospital bed to Yuri’s right, looking as pale as a sheet of paper. His head cushioned by his arms and his breathings sounding soft through slightly parted lips. The second thing he noticed was the distinct feeling of his genitals carefully wrapped in bandages, there was a suspicious looking tube that came from under the blanket to a plastic bag attached to the side of his bed. The third thing he noticed was Mila, who sat on the opposite side of his bed. She wore a tired and sorrowful look as she grabbed his hand.

 

“Mila?” Yuri questioned. He whinced a bit at how rough his voice was. “W-what happened?”

 

The redhead’s voice broke and the beginnings of tears glistened in the corners of her eyes as she explained. “Things… Things went wrong.” She squeezed his hand in an attempt to comfort Yuri. “A-and they had to cut it off…”

 

Yuri felt his heart sink. “WHAT?!!” He yelled.

 

In consequence to that, Viktor bolted up and looked around with a confused sleepy look. He looked at Yuri and gave him a torpid smile. It was at that moment that Yuuri walked into the room holding two hot drinks.

 

Mila snorted, a hand pressed to her mouth as she tried to contain her laughter…and failed, spectacularly. “BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OH MY GAWD!! YOUR FACE!! THAT WAS SO PRECIOUS! I SHOULD’VE HAD MY CAMERA ON!!”

 

Yuuri gave one of the drinks he was holding to Viktor who gratefully accepted it. Yuri started to hyperventilate and Yuuri placed a calming hand on his shoulder. He shot a still giggling Mila an annoyed look.

 

“Mila, please, don’t scare him like that.“ Yuuri said smiling apologetically to Yuri. “I’ll tell the doctor that you've woken up. She’ll explain everything.”

 

…

 

By the time Yuuri came back with the doctor Yuri was shouting all of his repertory of curses in a state of pure rage. Mila on the other hand had a blue tint to her skin and lovely black stripes running down her face from her eyes as she fought to breath in the middle of her incontrollable laughter. Yuuri wasn’t so amused and neither was the doctor. He huffed and grabbed Mila by the collar of her coat and dragged her from the room, Viktor stood up from his seat next to Yuri and moved to lay on the other bed in the room. After they had all left, Yuri calmed down enough to talk with the doctor.

 

“I… it’s still there right?” He asked in a nervous, if not frightened, voice. “I mean, you didn’t take anything off, right?”

 

The doctor sighed. As a dynamics specialist she was required to have an infinite amount of patience. “No Mr. Plisetsky, everything is still in place.”

 

Yuri felt his spirits lift. “Then what happened?” He was trying his hardest to at least sound mature.

 

The doctor brought out her clipboard and read a few lines before speaking again. “Well first of all, congratulations. Your presenting hormone treatment was a success, you’re an alpha now. You may feel a little dizzy right now, we had to give you emergency alpha-suppressants to interrupt your rut.” A long list of new problems displayed in Yuri’s mind. He shoved them to the back, he’ll think about them later. The doctor continued speaking. “Usually, most of the late presenting alphas start their first ruts with an infantile size knot. That way it lets the skin thicken and gain elasticity.” Yuri looked down at his bandaged genitals, grimacing. “But in your case, you popped a full adult size knot, and your body was not prepared for that.”

 

Yuri looked back up at the doctor with big round eyes and a dumbfounded expression. He tried to speak but for a few moments he sat there flapping his gums trying to get words out. “Did I rip my penis open?!” Yuri exclaimed, his voice cracking just a bit at the thought.

 

“It’s a common injury for young alphas, and it looks far more serious than it actually is. You should be fully healed in a month or so depending on how well you follow the plan and instructions we have for you.” The doctor sounds a bit exasperated, probably looking forward to the end of her shift.

 

That explained Yuri’s weird dream about having a piragna in his pants.

 

At that moment, Yuri remembered that he was not the only patient in the room. He looked at Viktor who had passed out on the other bed.

 

“Then what happened to him?” Yuri asked pointing over to his rink mate.

 

The doctor glanced up from her paperwork for a moment before looking back down. “Mr. Nikiforov was the one who carried you here. He was a bit over stimulated  by the new alpha pheromones you were sending out and was quite impressed by what he saw when we removed the sheet from you, he should be fine in a few hours.”

 

...

 

Beka: Are you all right? 

 

That message was sent from Otabek five hours earlier and Yuri couldn’t manage to write a response  It wasn’t really all that hard, just a ‘yeah, I’m ok’ should be enough but it will lead to the next question. Then Yuri would have to tell him that he was an alpha now and that thought would roll down hill like a snowball, bringing things up that he was just a little too scared to think about.

 

Because he could do things now.

 

Things like popping a – damaged at the moment – knot.

 

Things like forming a bond.

 

Things that Otabek may not find attractive in him.

 

Because Otabek was the weirdest omega Yuri had ever met in the entirety of his life

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't noticed yet, this is me exploring the alpha side of presenting, most of the a/o/b fics around are focused in omegas, and I really wanted to create a world where alphas doesn't get it any easier.
> 
> I'm sorry for the ultra-short chapters, i'm aiming to actualize at least twice a week to make up for that.
> 
> Again, thank you for reading! <3

The nurses have told him not to scratch the stitches. Yuri thought it was easier for them to say because they didn’t have their jewels unceremoniously tucked inside the most uncomfortable bandages ever invented. He tried to follow the instructions as much as he could until the itchiness was too much for him. They have told him he would be released several hours later that afternoon, so there was no prospect of relief anytime soon. 

 

He dug his heels in the mattress, doing a last effort to resist the need, but it was useless, he thought that if he was careful then it could be fine. The door was open; he needed to make sure that nobody notice, and when he didn’t see anyone outside his room he stealthily introduced his hand under the bandages.

 

He carefully touched the stitches, they probably felt bigger than they really were, but he couldn’t stop himself from worrying, had it been permanently deformed? Did he now have the bad kind of monster dick? Would it show through his sportswear?

 

Would Otabek like it?

 

Yuri shook his head, this alpha hormones had him thinking too much in stuff he didn’t want to think about in public.

 

He closed his eyes and sighed in relief when he could take care of the insufferable itch.

 

“Having fun?” 

 

A middle aged nurse chuckled as she entered the room with pink paper in her hands. It took a few seconds for Yuri to notice he has been caught with a hand on his crotch.

 

“NO! DON’T!!! IT’S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!!” He janked his hand out of the bandages a little too roughly than he should, making himself wince in pain.

 

The nurse just laughed

 

“Don’t worry child, this is an dynamic specialized yard, walking into someone jerking off is actually every day’s basis, although you should be a little more careful with yourself, you don’t want the wound to reopen”

 

Yuri looked horrified. 

 

“I brought your medication, everything will be explained in the written instructions you’ll be given tomorrow, but I wanted to explain them to you personally” She gave him the pink paper.

 

Yuri nodded, trying to brush off the embarrassment.

 

“This one…” she pointed the first medicine enlisted “is an antibiotic, to make sure it won’t get infected, this one is a pain killer… and this other…” The tapped repeatedly the last item of the list. “This one won’t let you have an erection, it may sound like a bad thing, but you’ll need it until your knot heals properly, or you’ll end here again, understood?”

 

If there were a poker face contest right then, Yuri was sure he would win it.

 

…

 

“what…?”

 

Yuri thought that he had become immune to embarrassment due to repeatedly exposition, until Victor came to pick him up from the hospital.

 

“Your guide in alphaness, that’s why I’m here.” Victor waited until Yuri finished tying his shoes before grabbing the backpack where he had brought clean clothes for the younger skater. 

 

Yuri shifted uncomfortably, even if the clothes were fresh, they felt gross on his sweat sticky skin, he was willing to tolerate Victor’s idiocy if it meant he would get a shower soon.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean huh?, that’s ridiculous” Yuri tried walking around the bed, he could feel a little pulling as he did, but not enough to make him limp, the doctor had said that, aside from a bit of pain, the wound won’t interfere with his training if he was careful enough to not hit the place directly (and he wasn’t planning to do so).

 

“You hurt me”

 

“Good”

 

Yuri walked out of the room first, blatantly ignoring the group of nurses that waved him goodbye.

 

“Ah, Yurio!” Victor followed him

 

“don’t call me that!!”

 

“o… okay, but, Yuri wait!”

 

Yuri hurried towards an elevator and smiled triumphal when the doors closed just a few seconds before Victor could get in. He used the minute of privacy to check his phone, most specifically the message he had sent a few minutes earlier.

 

Yura: I’m in the hospital, but everything is good now, I’m an alpha, btw.

 

Otabek hadn’t answered, but he had seen it. It made him a little anxious.

 

When the doors opened he was received with a faintly smell of butter and sugar. He stepped out of the elevator following the smell, and feeling curious about it, it guided him to the hospital’s reception desk, where Yakov where writing something.

 

“Do you have butter cookies?”

 

“what?” Yakov stopped, looking at him a bit confused

 

“you smell like butter cookies”

 

In that moment Yuri saw a thing he never thought was possible, he saw Yakov blush. Yuri froze, not knowing if he should be worried or scared, he choose both.

 

“So you’re identifying scents now…” Yakov said, recovering his composure, the old man lend the papers he was signing to the receptionist and walked to the door “Tell Victor to hurry, I’ll be waiting in the taxi”

 

“They have scent stractors in the other floors, that’s why you haven’t smell anything earlier…” 

 

A faint smell of mint and dark chocolate reached Yuri’s, nose, Victor was at his side, grinning like an idiot.

 

“Sweet scents are reserved for people you consider family, the sweeter the smell, the closest the person… you may have just declared that you consider Yakov your foster mom”

 

Yuri took his hands to his face, wishing he could die right in that moment

 

…

 

Yuri ran to his bathroom as soon as he could put a foot out of the taxi where he took the most delicious shower of his life. Someone had taken care of the blood of his bed, and he was thankful for it because the next think he desired the most was taking a nap in a mattress that doesn’t feel like solid stone to his back.

 

His phone meowed once; the name of Otabek appeared in a notification pop-up

 

Beka: I told you to don’t stick it in weird places.

 

Yuri took his phone to the bed, smiling excitedly, as he tapped the call button under Otabek’s contact photo.

 

It rang a few times before Otabek answered.

 

“Yura?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The YOI wikia says that Otabek has many mischievous friends, and this happened...

Yuri was a natural riot, an unstoppable natural force with no breaks in his way down from what he wants to what he does, bringing devastation and being unapologetic about that. Otabek was, on the contrary, a broken tap, fused with the background, silent, normal, until someone tries to open it and finds that it won’t close, overflowing the sink and by the moment you manage to stop it, everywhere would be already flooded with harsh boldness and impulsive decisions he couldn’t take back.

 

That’s why he always tried to be analytical and measured with everything he did, being alone helped with it, it let him think clearly. Thanks to this he gained the reputation of a lone wolf, everyone thought he was mature, centered and strong willed (when he really was trying to keep himself alive and out of trouble). Mr and Mrs. Atlin were praised or having a kid who was showing indices of being an elite alpha from such a short age, and they were very proud of it. Therefore, Otabek knew they were a little disappointed when during his presenting they found his little “elite alpha” son stuck with a door knob inside of him because his heat fogged mind thought it would be a perfect replacement of a knot.

 

It has been the longest time he had stood on his toes ever.

 

Aside from heats and sport suppressants, being an Omega didn’t turn to be what everybody thought it would be, a great part of it were because he were raised in a big city, and being able to meet the weird ass group of friends he made since high school.

 

 

“We’re gonna be the Rotten Nuns!” That’s what Maxim had said when they discussed matching tattoos and or jackets (fortunately, they opted for jackets).

 

 

“Yeah, let Alphas be the submissive ones!…” That’s what Ruslan said back then, but actually he was the only one of them four who had already bared his neck, they had never held it against him though.

 

 

“Rotten Nuns, Beka, go kick some Alpha ass at that competition” That was what Dior wrote in her message, when Otabek left to the States to participate in the first event last year.

 

 

Since the very beggining Rotten Nuns had four rules:

  1. Be true to yourself.
  2. Ignore haters.
  3. Sex is OK.
  4. But never fall for an Alpha.



 

And until now Otabek had never felt the need to look back at the rules to stick to them, he never thought he would be the next one to break them either.

 

Otabek was watching the repetition of Katsuki Yuuri’s press conference where he stated he had announced his marriage, but not his retirement as everyone were saying, when his phone chimed.

 

 

Yura: I’m in the hospital, but everything is good now, I’m an alpha, btw.

 

 

Otabek paused the video and pushed himself from his desk, inhaling deeply.

 

He never tried to lie to himself, Otabek was pretty sure of his feelings for the Russian skater, but he had been patient about it because Yuri was younger and unpresented, and he felt a little uncomfortable with that, but it was just a matter of time, and when Yuri told him about the presenting treatment it felt like a first step towards a closer relationship between them, a romantic one.

 

And Otabek was secretly very excited about it (it might had stop being so secretly since THAT butterfly kiss he gave Yuri last competition)

 

Otabek imagined introducing Yuri to the Rotten Nuns, Yuri being the way he was would it perfectly among them, or at least that was what he thought.

 

When he was sure Yuri would be an Omega.

 

Because Alphas always were already tall, manly and strong before presenting… right?

 

Otabek’s mind provided him with an image of Cristophe Giacometti in his first competitions as a junior, being the embodiment of fragility and cuteness.

 

He read the message again, and confirmed it, Yuri wrote “I’m an Alpha”.

 

Otabek decided he needed a moment and went for a walk, leaving his phone on the bed.

 

 

\- - - -

 

 

A few blocks behind Otabek’s building, there was an old bridge that crossed a channel that has been dry for years, there were the place when he had his first job as a DJ, he liked that place because it’s hidden among the tall buildings, and it always felt private, the best place to clear his mind.

 

 

 “Beka-bek~”

 

 

A young man called, just around Otabek’s age. He was covered everywhere with tattoos and piercings, he had dark eyes and lizard green hair with dark roots, his small hands were wrapped around the big round baby bump he sported under his thick chamois coat.

 

 

“Ruslan, you shouldn’t be here”

 

 

“I know I shouldn’t!, I’m here for you, your mom called me when she couldn’t contact you”

 

 

Otabek sighed

 

 

“I’m sorry, I just wanted to think for a while”

 

 

“It’s alright, I’m already here so, tell me, what’s wrong?”

 

 

Ruslan sat at his side, close enough their shoulders touched, the green haired omega waited, he knew that patience was the best way to get Otabek to spill whatever was bothering him.

 

 

“How’s it…?, with your Alpha?” Otabek asked

 

 

Ruslan was about to answer when things made sense in his head, he looked at his friend with big surprised eyes as he brought a hand to his mouth.

 

 

“Oh my deathly monkeys, it’s about this isn’t it?, You, of us all, are having Alpha issues!”

 

 

The ice skater didn’t say anything, but the tension on his shoulders gave Ruslan the answer he needed, he grabbed Otabek’s hand, and gave it a squeeze.

 

 

“Hey Beka-bek, you know that the Nun’s rules are an idiocy we did when we were all angry and stupid, you can go and do whathever you want, none of us will judge you, well I have no right anymore…” he rubbed his belly “Maxim might punch you in the face, but you can deal with him, I’m pretty sure”

 

 

Otabek smiled slightly, remembering the black eye Maxim gave Ruslan when he appeared with a bloody fresh bite mark on his neck after a whole week of not knowing anything about him.

 

 

“I never thought I would be the kind of omega who would end with an alpha”

 

 

“Otabek, you are barely 20 years old, and you’re talking about ‘ending with an alpha’, relax a little, the secret here is to stop thinking about it in alpha/omega terms, you know? I have a friend who is very good at going directly to the real issue…”

 

 

Ruslan elbowed his friend, to make Otabek look at him. Ruslan made a frowny face and talked with his deepest voice.

 

 

“Do you love this person, or not?”

 

 

Otabek laughed hard.

 

\- - - 

 

Otabek took Ruslan to his house, and was glared at by his Alpha husband, everyone knew that he didn’t like it when His very pregnant mate hanged around the bunch of rotten omegas he had for friends, but then again, he treasured his omega and his pup like a gift of heavens so they never said anything.

 

The first thing he did just after he called his mother back was answering Yuri’s message, he kept it like a joke, it would give him time enough to think of what he really wanted to say about it.

 

But Yuri didn’t let him.

 

His favorite riff from Wellcome to the Madness sounded from his phone, still in his hand. The image of Yuri giving him a thumps up appeared on the screen, and he stilled his breath, toying with the idea of not answering.

 

He did.

 

 

“Yura?...”


	7. Chapter 7

“…and then, she just said ´having fun?´ and I just wanted her head to explode in that very moment!”

 

Yuri laughed uncontrollably at the other side of the line and Otabek laughed with him, he didn’t know how much he needed to hear his best friend’s laugh, until it made all the horrors he lived the last three days disappear in a matter of a few minutes.

 

“AND… the old fart won’t leave me alone…”

 

“Yakov?”

 

Yuri snorted “no, the other old fart”

 

“Victor”

 

“Yeah, he said he will be my guide in alphaness?, that’s bullshit, he just wants to make fun of me, I’m pretty sure, what is there to learn anyways?”

 

“How to NOT rip your knot open?, maybe?”

 

Yuri smirked

 

“Hey, that’s a dick move”

 

They both laughed again.

 

“you were waiting all this time to say that, didn’t you?”

 

“…maybe”

 

At first Yuri thought that the conversation would turn a little awkward, given the circumstances, but talking with Otabek was so easy he could keep going for hours and hours. His chest felt light and his cheeks so warm, the only thing that could make it better was having Otabek there, with him.

 

So they could kiss again.

 

Yuri’s heart beat faster as he remembered the faint touch of his best friend’s lips, and he couldn’t stop himself from smiling like an idiot, it didn’t matter, he was alone in his room anyway.  They fell into silence for a few minutes, but it was far from uncomfortable, knowing that they had each other at the other side of the phone was good enough for them sometimes. But this time Yuri had something he wanted to say since he dialed Otabek’s number.

 

“Hey Beka…”

 

Yuri bit his lower lip nervously.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Have you ever thought about having an alpha?”

 

The las thing he heard from the other side of the line before it died was a shattering sound. 

 

“…Beka?”

 

Several kilometers away, Otabek stared at the floor, where his phone had found its atrocious end.

  * \- -



 

“Woah, you look horrible!” Mila said when the younger alpha sat at his side at Victor and Yuuri’s kitchen counter the next morning.

 

Yuri spent the whole night trying to find an innocent explanation for the question that have probably caused Otabek to short circuit, he even tried to ask online (anonymous mode, obviously), which got him a mixed response between those who said that he had just ruined their friendship and those who congratulated him for his bravery. He tried to call him again, but after the twentieth time he got sent to voicemail he desisted. The morning arrived and found Yuri staring at the ceiling and fantasizing in all the different ways Otabek could put an end to their friendship just because he wasn't able to keep his mouth shut. 

 

Yuri glared at Mila “You too, but I’m not complaining, am I?” He snarled.

 

“Oh, somebody is cranky, it must be the scents, the first days that’s overwhelming…” Said Victor, who was making pancakes for them all “I remember the first angry alpha scent I smell, as an alpha I thought I would be able to handle that, but I was like, twelve and just presented, It made me tremble like a chihuaha” 

 

Yuuri appeared from behind the fridge door, carrying a bowl of freshly sliced fruit in his hands. “You want to know about frightening scents?, how about omega in labor without her alpha?, we had to scrub the distress scent from the walls for the next two days, when the wife appeared my mom made sure she would never leave her omega alone anymore”

 

“But what about the best scent of them all?” Said Mila giving Victor a knowing grin, they both let out a shuddering sigh.

 

“Unbonded omega in heat” the two older alphas said in unison, for that Victor got Yuuri’s elbow to his ribs.

 

“ouch… of course that’s no way near of the scent of YOUR omega in heat, right, love?” Victor corrected, and his fiancé smiled innocently.

 

Yuri, who was busy ignoring his rinkmates with Instagram, raised his eyes from his phone.

 

“How does… and unbonded omega smell like?” The younger skater asked, trying to appear nonchalant.

 

Mila’s face illuminated with mischief “That’s right!, the only omegas you have had contact with are Yakov and Yuuri, and they both are bonded!” said that, she raised from her seat and left the apartment in a rush.

 

“Where is she going?” Yuri asked

 

Before any of them could think of an answer, Mila appeared again through the door, dragging a very confused Georgi inside.

 

“What? Wait, Mila!, what?”

 

“Shhh, you have no right to complain, this is your punishment for trying to skip our pancake morning” she grabbed Georgi by the shoulders and pushed him towards Yuri “Here, take a good sniff”

 

“Oh, you're back from the hospital… and you presented, congratulations” Georgi smiled at his younger rinkmate with curious eyes, Yuri looked back at him with a bit of hesitation.

 

Yuri sniffed the air around but he couldn't identify anything.

 

“Get closer, He practically baths in scent blockers” Mila said, pushing Georgi a little more.

 

Yuri did what she said, and sniffed harder.

 

“What is he trying to do?” 

 

“He hadn't smell an unbounded Omega yet…” Yuuri smiled a bit awkwardly.

 

“Oh?” Georgi looked a little more interested “why you didn't tell me?!” He took off his hoodie and offered it to Yuri “of course I would want to be part of such an important moment!, Here, it should have some of my scent since I use it everyday” 

 

Yuri didn't took the hoodie, it wasn't necessary because he had already smell it when Georgi took it off, the scent of an unbounded Omega. He covered his nose immediately, jumping out of his seat.

 

So far he had learned that people smell different for everyone, it depended of the kind of relationship they hold. Victor had confessed him in their way from the hospital that Yakov smelled like vanilla yogurt to him, Victor himself was dark chocolate to Yuri, the katsudon smelled faintly like fresh cherries, and Mila like cinamon and pepper (the fact that all of their scents were on the sweet side was something he didn't want to pay too much attention), Georgi wasn't any different, his scent remembered him of toasted almonds, but that wasn't what got him trying to rip his own nose off his face.

 

Behind the first almond whiff he found an strange note, it didn't actually “smell” like something, but his brain immediately reacted, giving him information he didn't wanted to have: “young, unbound, healthy… fertile” 

 

His whole body shuddered 

 

“STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU STINKY BASTARD!!!”

 

Mila hugged him, laughing

 

“You'll get used to it, I promise!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for sticking to the two scenes format, I'll try to make next chapter at least 3 scenes long.
> 
> Again, thank you for all your kudos and support, I hope your enjoying the light humor of these first chapters, it may get a little angsty in the future, just to spice this up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! I have big news!, sweet Animefangirl1221 is going to beta read this fic!, soon you'll be able to read this without having to deal with my grammar/spelling and idiomatic mistakes!, I'm super grateful to her!!

Lila observed him from the side of the rink, with what he had learned was her proud resting bitch face. Unlike Katsudon, Yuri knew how to take all his frustrations and turn them into energy to fuel his performances on the ice, and oh boy, he had so many frustrations in that moment.

 

For starters he was now an alpha and he didn’t know anything about being an alpha, he knew even less than an average person. Just like Victor, he was enrolled in the Russian educational program for high performance athletes, which basically meant they took private intensive courses during off season periods. To fit that short lapse, some “less important” courses were left aside until necessary. And of course, those idiots of the program just thought that it was a wise decision to let him turn into an adult without proper dynamics education.

 

Other than the new scar he was going to get, and his newfound personal scent, there wasn’t any difference from who he was three days ago to who he was in that moment. He was still small, for alpha standards (because he had already reached Yuuri height, who was an omega), his elasticity was there for him that morning, and he didn’t felt any more angry or murderous than average. That was very disappointing for him, since he had been frightened by the “changes” of presenting for so many years, and those weren’t anywhere to be seen now that his secondary gender had manifested.

 

Mila and Victor had taken their job as ‘older alpha siblings’ to an unnerving point, the Katsudon wasn’t any help, and thanks to the redhead’s stupid idea now he couldn’t manage to even look at Georgi without wanting to puke, he didn’t know how he could keep living at the same building as them and stay sane.

 

Lilia did a minor correction to his position, and he kept going over his routine.

 

The worst part of all that drama was that he was unsure where his friendship with Otabek stood right then, a small talk with Katsuki during their way to the rink enlightened him about the difference between the phrases “dating an alpha” and “having an alpha”, He knew the Kazakh wasn’t the kind of person who would get easily offended, but still.

 

His coach called for a short rest and he reached the side of the rink where he had his water bottle, towel and cellphone, at the other side of the rink Victor and Yuri were still practicing their jumps, and Yakov was having a review with Mila and Georgi, that was good for him, he didn’t want anyone of them near him for a while.

 

When he picked up his cellphone he found he had two messages on Instagram, one of them was from Otabek, with his heart in his throat he opened it first.

 

**Otabek-Altin**

 

_Yura_

_My phone broke and I couldn’t remember my insta password until now, I need to talk with you, I’ll call when I get a new phone._

 

Yuri’s blood went down to his feet in that instant, why Otabek wanted to talk with him?, was this Otabek’s trademark stoicism or he was mad at him?

 

He closed the direct, there was another message, he thought it could help him distract from what he just read.

 

**ShitVomitSkrotum**

 

_You’ve got some balls if you think you have some right over Otabek just because you presented, you stupid imp._

_He doesn’t want or need you, fucker, leave him alone._

 

Yuri could feel the exact moment when his blood went from ice cold to a boiling point.

 

_WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU SHITHOLE AND WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT OTABEK???!_

 

The other person answered almost immediately

 

_Someone who knows him better than you ever will._

 

Yuri barely kept himself from throwing his phone as far as he could, he needed an answer, he opened again the conversation with Otabek but It had the same message he had read before, he went back to the other conversation and opened ShitVomitSkrotum’s profile.

 

It was a private account, the profile photo was an image with the legend “FUCK THE POLICE” on a red background, the description only had a Kazakh flag along with the phrase “you know what?, I don’t give a fuck”.

 

Yuri grabbed his water bottle and made him explode against the wall, it didn’t help, he starting cursing and banging his fists against the barrier but it didn’t help, this was different from any other anger fit he had have in the past, he really had the need to hurt someone and he couldn’t stop himself.

 

“Yuri?” Victor called, approaching him carefully.

 

But Yuri didn’t saw Victor, what he saw was another alpha trying to invade his personal space, and he reacted accordingly. It took Mila and Lilia’s alpha strength together to take Yuri off Victor, who tried to defend himself without hurting the younger skater. When they managed to take both male aphas apart, Yuri came back to himself.

 

“What’s wrong with you?!” Mila shouted at him

 

“I…” Yuri didn’t know how to answer.

 

“It’s okay, it may have something to do with his new hormones…” Said Victor, trying to break the tension that built up.

 

“hormones my ass you don’t attack a member of your pack!!” Mila kept glaring at Yuri.

 

Yuri couldn’t stand that anymore, took his skates off as fast as he could and jumped the fence, rushing to the exit.

 

\- -

 

Yuri washed his face for the third time since he got back to his apartment, he could feel the anger still in his veins, but it wasn’t as strong as it was back at the rink. He had shoved his phone under a pillow to keep himself from watching those messages obsessively.

 

Someone knocked at his door.

 

“WHAT?!”

 

“It’s me… can I come in?” Yuuri voice came from the other side of the door.

 

“What do you want?!”

 

“I wanted to know if you’re ok”

 

“I’m fine, now fuck off!”

 

Yuuri sighed and leaned against the wall, taking some time to think about what he was going to say.

 

“Victor is showing off the black eye you gave him, he’s so proud he took your first alpha punches to his face…” Yuuri chuckled.

 

“He’s an idiot…” Yuri felt his shoulders relaxing a little.

 

“And… Mila is sorry she shouted at you…”

 

“…”

 

“No one is angry at you”

 

“I didn’t mean to hurt anyone…” Yuri pressed his forehead to the door.

 

“We know… it’s okay, Yakov says alpha kids tend to brawl all the time, it can be just your biology… if not… if there’s something bothering you, we’re here for you, we can help”

 

Yuri sighed, feeling as if he were holding his breath until now. “I Don’t need you”

 

“I know…”

 

“…”

 

“Do you want to know how calming omega pheromones smell like?”

 

Yuri didn’t say anything else, but he opened the door a few centimeters. A fresh sensation washed over him, relaxing his muscles, as he was surrounded by a gentle cherry scent.  

 

\- -

 

“See this?, that’s his fist, he went directly to the eyes!” Said Victor, to Yuuri’s computer, on the screen Christophe Giacometti smiled widely.

 

“That’s it?, I can barely see the swelling, you have always been a crybaby” Chris laughed at Victor indignation.

 

“It might doesn’t show right now, but I can feel it, if I wasn’t the mighty alpha I am, I could have died”

 

That just made Christophe laugh harder.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a bit more of Otabek's friends, i don't want to make this fic centered on them, but they are an important part in this arc, so bear with them a little more, yes?
> 
> Also, before reading this, see this ugly mexican dog (believe me, it's important):  
> https://vetstreet.brightspotcdn.com/dims4/default/9c92a03/2147483647/thumbnail/645x380/quality/90/?url=https%3A%2F%2Fvetstreet-brightspot.s3.amazonaws.com%2F81%2F203540c85211e096760050568d6ceb%2Ffile%2FXoloitzquintli-3-AL-645km081611.jpg

Yuri stared at Otabek’s message for the umpteenth time in a row, and sighed. Why was it taking him so much to get a new phone? Yuri bent over himself to scratch his ankles in frustration, he felt like a caged beast, he needed someone to talk with, and he knew exactly who could help.

 

The girl sitting at his side made a comment about how amazing his elasticity was but he didn’t answer and just stared through the window of the train, he wasn’t fond to casual small talk and he wasn’t going to start now.

 

  * \- -



 

“Heeeeh, your cheeks are hot” Dior pressed the back of her small hand to Otabek’s face, as she walked back to their table in the food section of their favorite mall, with a tray of junk food in her other hand “someone must be thinking about you~”

 

Otabek didn’t bother to move away, he actually didn’t even acknowledge her presence until she took her hand away.

 

“huum… Grumpybek” the fake blonde girl sat at Maxim’s side, her small, chubby form; contrasting amusingly with the tall and muscled figure that college basketball had given to her friend. She curiously eyed at the two in front of them, Otabek was glaring at the box containing his brand new phone like if it was the origin of the zombie apocalypse, and Ruslan just looked at him with an anxious smile. Now that she noticed it, Maxim was watching Otabek too, with an expression of disgust.

 

“Oookaaaay… what did I just miss?”

 

“Beka is betraying us” Maxim said, crossing his arms in front of him.

 

Dior widened her eyes looking at ‘the betrayer’ in disbelief “why? Are you vegan now?”

 

Maxim hit her over the head as light as he could, with his big, basketball hand. “No, shithead, he’s getting an alpha!”

 

“I’m not…!” Otabek tried to stop the mayhem that was about to be unleashed upon him, but it was too late.

 

“WHAAAAAAT?!! It can’t be true! Otabek you and Maxim used to pick on alphas back in high school!!”

 

“… we were idiots” was the only answer the ice skater could provide, feeling a little ashamed of his past-self behavior.

 

“Do you want to meet him?” Ruslan took out his phone and started searching through google.

 

  * -



 

“It’s him”

 

Nikolai Plisetsly took his grandson’s phone with one hand and put on his glasses with the other, squinting at the image on the screen. “Isn’t this your friend from the glove thing?”

 

Yuri’s cheeks turned red, fighting back his embarrassment “Dedushka, that was a year ago”

 

“I don’t care, that was inappropriate. So this punk rat is the omega you want to date?”

 

Yuri took his phone from his grandfather’s hands and looked at Otabek’s picture once more before putting it back on the table. “well… yeah…”

 

“Are you sure Yuratchka?” He filled both their mugs with hot cocoa “You just presented, you might want to wait a few years, make more friends…”

 

“Dedushka, you don’t need to worry about me, I know what I’m doing…”

 

The earnest look in his grandson’s green eyes was enough to convince the old man of Yuri’s determination. He took off his glasses and gave him his best serious look.

 

“Yuri Plisetsky, you could turn 50 today, and I would still worry about you, it’s my job after all”

 

Nikolai took Yuri’s phone again, looking at Otabek’s face like If the young skater was some kind of dangerous criminal.

 

“… still, I trust your judgement, you have always been good at taking care of yourself, and if you’re sure this rat is not a knot chaser who is just interested in pocketing the world's best ice skater now that he knows you’re an alpha, then it’s okay for me, I might don’t like it, but it’s okay” He ruffled Yuri’s hair, it has been getting longer during the last months. Yuri smiled, basking in his grandfather’s affection.

 

“I’m the world’s best skater” Yuri said smugly.

 

“Yes you are… that’s why I’m telling you!, are you sure about him?, look! I have seen the same haircut in one of those ugly Mexican dogs!!”

 

“Dedushka!!!”

 

Seeing his Dedushka so happy and peaceful, Yuri decided to skip the part where he was going to tell him about the message he got, there was no need to give Nikolai more reasons to be skeptical about Otabek. They both laughed and kept enjoying each other company; the elderly village where Nikolai lived now was a beautiful place full of bright people and interesting activities for all the habitants, but sometimes Nikolai liked to skip his yoga lessons and his work at the woodshop to spend a day with his beloved grandson.

 

  * -



 

“Wait?, is this an alpha?” Maxim asked, looking incredulous at the image Ruslan was showing them

 

“He is, he just presented” Said Otabek, trying to keep calm.

 

“He just…? What is he? Twelve? You’re an Otaperv” Dior said, almost crawling on top of Maxim to have a better look of the image.

 

Otabek couldn’t resist it anymore ant took off the phone from Maxim’s hands, handing it back to its owner “He’s seventeen” he glared at Ruslan “that wasn’t necessary”

 

“We just wanted to know what kind of mighty alpha got your interest Beka, you never showed any interest in this kind of relationship before” the green haired man said, taking his phone back inside his coat.

 

“He’s not really interested, right Beka?” Maxim pointed at the thick leather collar he has been using during years, it was the same kind of collar omega soldiers used when they were on service to avoid getting bitten, it wasn’t really necessary but he had always liked that look “there is just one thing alphas are good for, It’s okay if Beka wants to have some fun, I do that a lot, and messing around with a weak alpha is a good idea, he probably… mph!”

 

Dior slapped his hand to Maxim’s mouth, looking panicked at Otabek’s reaction; Ruslan, on the other hand just smiled pleasingly, more used to Beka and Max’s antics than her.

 

Otabek banged his fists on the table, and stood up, ready to put Maxim back in his place, when he noticed something with the corner of his eye. “What was that?”

 

Ruslan noticed it too, and was looking around with wide eyes “I think that was… a flash?”

 

“What, really?” Said Dior a little frightened

 

“Wait here, I’ll go” In a matter of seconds Maxim was already stomping down the corridors in search of something suspicious; deep down, though, they all knew he just wanted to run away from Otabek’s anger.

 

Ruslan put his hand on Otabek’s shoulder, massaging it playfully “You know we’re just joking, we are actually happy for you”

 

The ice skater wasn’t so sure

 

  * -



 

**ShitVomitSkrotum**

 

_*picture*_

 

See? He doesn’t need you.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the longest of them all!!! yay!!! 
> 
> Again than you for your kudos an coments! <3
> 
> If you have a headcanon about this couple please feel free to share it with me, I'm looking for ideas for this fic!

“It’s charged~!” Ruslan chanted when the battery image displayed on Otabek’s new phone turned all green.

 

Ruslan was the only one that accompanied Otabek back at his house after their small reunion with the rest of the Rotten Nuns. He had promised his husband he would be back at home an hour ago, but the more messages Ruslan received from him, the less intentions he had to go back. Instead he made of Otabek’s couch his makeshift bed and surveillance spot. Since Otabek’s parents were out of the city with Mrs. Altin’s hokey team, Ruslan intended to stay there to make his friend company.

 

 Otabek took his phone and turned it on, getting through the first configuration steps swiftly.

 

“Are you going to call him now?” Ruslan said batting his eyelashes at his friend.

 

The ice skater waited patiently as the device in his hands began importing his data from his sim card “...maybe”

 

Ruslan opened his eyes widely, looking at Otabek like he had us grown a second head “Beka-bek Altin, I have known you for years now and I have never seen you being insecure about anything, that’s not like you”

 

“I like him” Otabek raised his sight, without a bit of doubt in his eyes “And I want him, I’m not insecure”

 

Ruslan snorted

 

“Yeah, that’s more like you” He shifted, trying to find a comfortable position without being crushed under his own baby bump “Then why you haven’t called yet? I lent you my phone to message him, you could have called too, you know it wouldn’t bother me”

 

Otabek’s phone chimed when it finished synchronizing his contacts. His fingers automatically searched through the list until he found Yuri’s number, he let out a deep sigh “I… I’m going to call him…”

 

A notification appeared on the screen of Ruslan’s phone, informing him that he had 52 messages and 8 phonecalls from his husband. He barely looked at the previews before muting it.

 

“He must be worried about you” Said Otabek

 

“He’s paranoid… go make your call in your room Beka-bek, I’ll make some dinner to celebrate” The green haired man stretched his legs, and stood up, walking to Otabek’s kitchen like he owned the place.

 

  * -



 

Yuri spent the trip back from the elderly village trying obsessively to track down their nickname, without any luck.

 

The photo where Otabek appeared in a table of a food section in a mall surrounded by people Yuri didn’t know was followed by a cascade of messages, some of them were just insulting, some others tried to convince him of how much Otabek didn’t care for him, the ones that got him punching walls and throwing stuff was the ones when ShitVomitSkrotum showed him how close they were to Otabek.

 

Close enough to know where he was.

 

He didn’t know what was happening, First of all there were someone following Otabek around without him knowing, and the fact that he couldn’t do anything about that made him feel extremely frustrated.

Then, that Instagram user was saying things that made him feel insecure, he had less than a week being an Alpha, and he was already being treated like If he was trying to pull Otabek out of competitive figure skating to turn him into a domestic slave, just like those radical Alphas that somehow kept existing even after decades of omega rights movements.

 

He wasn’t that kind of Alpha, Yuri didn’t even considered himself an Alpha yet, he didn’t want and omega slave, he just wanted a boyfriend.

 

Yuri grabbed a pillow and covered his face with it, in an attempt to block the rest of the world from him.

 

Yuri’s phone buzzed, But Yuri just pressed the pillow harder against his face.

 

The phone kept buzzing.

 

For a moment Yuri froze, thinking of the probabilities of ShitVomitSkrotum somehow having his phone number and calling him just to terrorize him (He was pretty much scared at this point, even if he didn’t want to accept it). On the other hand, if it was ShitVomitSkrotim calling, then Yuri could yell at them as much as he needed, and maybe he could find a clue of who they were and how to stop them.

 

Yuri threw the pillow to the floor, inhaled deeply and answered his phone.

 

“LISTEN TO ME YOU FILTHY PIECE OF TRASH…!!!”

 

“Yura?”

 

Yuri’s heart got stuck in his throat

 

“Beka?!”

 

“Yeah, who you thought I was?”

 

“I… none, really, I was just… in a bad moment” He lied.

 

“Oh, do you want me to call later?”

 

“NO!!, no, I’ve been waiting four your call!” Yuri sat on his bed, almost physically feeling how all his worries dissipated and were replaced with the joy that always was there every time he talked to Otabek, he missed it intensely.

 

“I’m sorry I had you waiting this much”

 

“It’s okay, I’m glad you didn’t take any longer, I…” He blushed “I missed you…”

 

Yuri could almost hear Otabek smiling.

 

“…You… asked me something the last time we talked…”

 

Yuri held his breath for a moment “Ah… about that… You don’t have to…”

 

“I have never wanted an Alpha…”

 

Yuri stomach sank “uh… that’s…”

 

“Or anyone in general, I just thought that kind of life wasn’t for me, until I met you”

 

“What?”

 

“I had some problems to accept that you are an Alpha, it had more to do with prejudices I thought I had gotten rid off long ago, but I never doubted that I wanted you no matter what secondary gender you presented. And I wanted to ask you this for months now…”

 

Yuri already had his stomach around his feet, and his heart in his throat, now he could feel his chest swell, and his brain pulse. for a moment Yuri wondered if it was possible to die for feelings override. He bent over himself, knowing what was coming, and he felt his body was too small to hold all the happiness that he was already feeling.

 

“Do you want to be my boyfriend?”

 

Yuri felt himself explode

 

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!”

 

“Yura?”

 

“YES I WANT!!!! DON’T YOU DARE DOUBT IT FOR A FUCKING SINGLE SECOND YOU BASTARD!! OH FOR FUCK’S SAKE OTABEK WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS??! I HAVE BEEN PINNING FOR YOU LIKE AN IDIOT FOR DAYS HOW IT IS STILL A MOTHERFUCKIN’ QUESTION?? I HATE YOU BUT I’M YOUR BOYFRIEND, IDIOT!!”

 

“… I have been pinning for you for years, I don’t think you have any right to complain…”

 

They kept talking on the phone for an hour and a half, with Yuri randomly having rage fits and Otabek laughing at them. They have never felt so giddy in their whole lives.

 

  * -



 

When Otabek emerged from his room he found Ruslan scrolling boringly through Instagram, with a plate of an untouched tuna salad in front of him. The pregnant man raised his eyes when he heard his friend walk in, and a giant smile appeared in his face when the distinctive scent of happy omega reached his nose, betraying Otabek’s ever-present pokerface.

 

“Well, I’m glad I made this instead of oatmeal for dinner, It would be soggy by now” he grabbed a pack of sliced bread and went to fetch the toaster “Sooo, how it went?”

 

Otabek smiled one of those wide smiles he reserved for very special occasions.

 

“I’m the most hateful boyfriend in the world, it seems”

 

Suddenly Otabek found himself with an armful of sobbing omega.

 

“Oh my deadly monkeys!, Don’t mind my stupid hormones, I’m actually very proud and very happy for you!!, you look so happy!!”

 

 Ruslan squeezed Otabek hard, and the ice skater rubbed his friend’s back until he calmed down. Otabek’s phone ringed again, and when he pulled it out, the words ‘RUSLAN-HOME” appeared on the screen.

 

“It must be your husband”

 

Ruslan dried his eyes with his sleeve

 

“Don’t answer, or answer and tell him you haven’t seen me…”

 

Otabek gave him a concerned look, Ruslan just smiled back.

 

“Don’t worry Beka-bek, not all Alphas are jealous assfaces, I just got back luck…”

 

  * -



 

Yuri rolled on his bed back and forth, grinning and laughing like an idiot for another half an hour before he hung up, he was vibing with so much energy he thought about going back to the rink and skate until his legs feel like jello-o. He jumped off his bed and stood in front of his full body mirror.

 

“Hi bitches, I’m Yuri Plisetsky, the word’s best ice skater in the history of figure skating…” he made a pose, rising his middle fingers and showing his tongue “ also the strongest Alpha in Russia, wait no… the world’s stronger, most handsome and most desirable Alpha ever” he changed pose into a seductive one “And boyfriend of OTABABE FUCKIN’ ALTIN MOTHERFUCKERS!!!” He began laughing again, he wanted to tell someone, he needed to do something to commemorate what had just happened.

 

“I’m gonna post it in every social media I’m in…”

 

Yuri grabbed his phone, ready to do just that, when he noticed he had an Instagram notification. When he checked the preview it confirmed what he thought, he had a new message from ShitVomitSkrotum.

 

He didn’t saw it, he won’t let them ruin his mood.

 

But it didn’t mean he wasn’t going to let all that keep happening.

 

With his trademark resolve, he went directly to his closet, and pulled out his favorite leopard print suitcase.

 

  * -



 

Victor and Georgi were chatting a little in front of Victor’s apartment, hours ago they took Yuuri to a nearby bar to celebrate the Japanese omega's bravery, when he confronted a member of the ‘Omegas for the family’ group (an extreme conservative group of omegas who claimed that an omega’s place was at home, raising children and being protected by their Alphas) when she tried to humiliate Yuuri for declaring to the press that he intended to keep competing after his wedding.

 

Yuuri was so high on his victory that he drank a little too much (again) and the Russians practically had to drag him back to the apartment he shared with his fiancé. Georgi was about to go back to his own apartment when they heard the distinctive sound of a wheeled suitcase at the end of the corridor.

 

“Yuri?” Asked Victor, when he saw a very familiar image, Yuri Plisesky, shooting daggers at them through his eyes, with his leopard print suitcase behind him

 

“What are you two doing awake this late?” Yuri hissed

 

“A good thing about adulthood is that you don’t have to explain yourself to anyone, it’s a good thing Victor and I are both adults, unlike you, where are you going?” Asked Georgi, with an inquisitive look.

 

“That’s not your business” Yuri kept walking “I’ll be back in a week, and if you try to sell me out to Yakov I’ll kill you both”

 

Georgi gave him a big knowing smile, before elbowing Victor’s ribs repeatedly“we won’t say anything, go now”

 

Victor slapped Georgi’s elbow away, and smiled at Yuri too “You should hurry though, the last flight to Almaty parts in two hours…”

 

Yuri face turned bright red, he showed them his middle finger “Feed Sasha or I’ll kill you” and kept walking.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG I'M SO SORRY!!!!! 
> 
> I have no excuse, I just went full lazy, but I'll try to have a new chapter every weekend!
> 
> this one, as usual is short, but fear not, good things are coming!

 Otabek woke up at 6:00am with a sore back. When Ruslan decided he was going to stay the whole night in his house Otabek didn’t have the heart to let him sleep on the sofa and gave him his bed. The other option was sleeping in his parent’s bedroom, but being them both alphas and having strong scents, it would leave him smelling like them the next day, just like a small child, and his comfort was not worth sacrificing his bad guy reputation, so he stayed in the couch.

The first thing he did after getting sure his back was still functional was checking his phone, he was expecting to find a gigantic amount of notifications from Instagram and facebook (the only two social media where he had an account). They haven’t discussed anything about publishing their new relationship status, but interacting online was so natural for Yuri, almost like breathing, that Otabek never doubted it would be in the headlines of every gossip blog by that moment. Instead, his notification bar was empty.

He opened Instagram just in case, but Yuri’s last post was a video of Potya stretching his paws in a loop from last night. Otabek turned around facing the ceiling and put his phone on his chest, it took him a few minutes to process how he felt about the lack of news from Yuri. He decided he felt hurt, which was not rational because Yuri never said anything about posting anything online, but still.

He could heard Ruslan waking up an rushing to the bathroom.

Some more minutes passed before he decided what he wanted to do with what he felt. Otabek decided it was unfair to expect Yuri to be the first one to acknowledge their relationship and feel hurt because he didn’t. He rolled to his side with his phone in his hands, there were a lot of things he could write…

‘Good morning love…’ he stared at his own words and deleted them without sending.

‘ :* ‘ he deleted the kissy face too.

‘ You can post it on Instagram if you want’ that made him too obvious, he deleted it too and tried again.

‘Send me a selfie <3’ that sounded bad.

Otabek rubbed his face in exasperation, he just wished he could be as expressive as Yuri with this sort of things. He accepted he won’t be able to say anything more than what was natural to him, so he did just that.

To Yura

Beka: Hey

He sighed, sitting on the couch and stretched, getting ready to start his day. A familiar mewing sound stopped him in his tracks. That was Yuri’s message notification sound. Otabek grabbed his phone again, trying to figure a way for the ‘meow’ to have come from it. An improbable possibility flashed through his mind, but he tested it anyway.

To Yura

Beka: Hey

Beka: Yura?

The same sound came clearly from the other side of the main door. His own phone chimed.

To Yura

Beka: Hey

Beka: Yura?

Yura: Open the door

Otabek rushed to do just that.

There, in the other side of the metal fence that guarded his main door, Yuri was. Trying to gain some control over his airplane hair, with sleepy eyes and a smile so bright it could overshine the sun.

“Your timing sucks, you ruined my surprise”

“I’m the worst boyfriend ever, remember?, it’s part of the job” Otabek smiled back, and opened the fence just in time to receive an armful of sleep deprived Russian.

“I missed…” Yuri’s thoughts were stopped midway when he noticed for the first time Otabek’s scent, and maybe if he had at least a little bit of common sense he could have known that would happen and he could have approached slowly, but of course that was not him, and just like that he took advantage of the 2 inches his last growth spurt gave him over Otabek and buried his nose in his boyfriend’s hair and found himself drowned in the most amazing scent he had ever smelled in his whole life.

The first notes of Otabek’s scent talked about his stoic, manly nature, it smelled like leather with a bit of gasoline, Yuri had to take a second whiff to notice the undernotes, just like Yuuri’s cherry scent, and Georgi’s weird dried petals mix scent, Yuri found a soft, tender note in his boyfriend’s smell, it was orange flowers, that was Otabek’s omega scent and when he processed that he instinctively held him tighter. With a third whiff his brain registered the secondary notes of “young” and “strong”, Yuri blushed a little when the word “fertile” appeared in his mind, and then he blushed a lot when “happy”, “excited” and “interested” appeared too.

 

Otabek got his nose pressed against Yuri’s neck, and he found himself suddenly overwhelmed by his scent. It wasn’t the first time he smelled it, but when Yuri was unpresented, his scent was reduced to its first note, burnt matches and pine forest, a scent that talked about a fierce and strong willed person. But now Yuri’s scent was way more complex, for starters he had now an alpha note, a mix of musk and snow storm, even if he wasn’t sure how a snow storm smelled, but he was sure Yuri smelled like that. Those notes were accompanied with the secondary ones, Otabek found “young” and “strong” along with a bit of “hurt” that maybe came from Yuri’s injury, but the most important notes were those that talked of what he was feeling in that moment, “pleased”, “happy” and “interested”, Otabek felt a warm feeling spread from his heart to the rest of his body.

 

 “Very blonde, very Russian and very angry, this should be him, right?” Ruslan appeared at the doorframe, resting an empty mug on his baby bump… “Also very new in this alpha thing to know that shoving your scent gland under someone’s nose is considered sexual assault… of course it would be if you weren’t sniffing him like a pervert, Beka, I just lost all the respect I had for you”

 

“Who is him?” Yuri asked, when he managed to take his nose out of Otabek’s hair.

 

“Well hi!, I’m Ruslan Altin, and I’m Otabek’s mother”

 

“Eh?” Yuri squinted, not really sure what to answer back.

 

“That’s not true” Otabek said, taking a last whiff of Yuri’s scent before pulling apart “You don’t even live here”

 

Otabek took Ruslan undignified gasp as a hint to leave the place as soon as possible, he grabbed Yuri’s hand dragged him to the small garage where his motorbike was “we’re leaving”

 

“What? Are you leaving me alone?” Ruslan said, raising his voice in faked indignation “Are you changing me for some underage knot?!, OTABEK ALTIN!?”

 

“Faster!” He gave one of his helmets for Yuri and one for himself. Yuri stopped walking a few steps from the bike, making Otabek turn to look at him “what’s wrong?”

 

“I didn’t take a plane from Saint Petesburg at midnight just to get a tour around Almaty” Yuri said, a scowl deeply marked at his face.

 

Otabek looked at him a little puzzled for a few seconds, but he solved it quickly and reached to give Yuri a sweet kiss on his lips.

 

“Better?”

 

Yuri smiled “better” and he climbed on the bike with his boyfriend.

 

They left Ruslan at the doorframe, with Yuri’s suitcase and shouting at them about calling the police.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Yuri followed Otabek closely through his favorite parts of the city to take a stroll at 5am on Sunday, which was a weird favorite thing to have but a very Otabek one too. With Otabek’s byke safely parked in a 24/7 parking lot, they walked hand in hand guided by the street lights. Yuri turned around, excited like a little kid, marveling at the surrealism of a dormant metropolis. And the Kazakh watched him, basking in the light of his boyfriend’s expressions. More frequent than not, they stopped in places that were too beautiful for Yuri to not to take a few selfies.

 

Back at home, Yakov slept soundly, ignoring that one if his students had boarded a 5hr long fly to another country, Yuri expected they had around 3 hours left before the old omega notices his absence. There were another 3 hours of beautiful Kazakh paradise. Yuri sighed, enjoying the sensation of Otabek’s hand inside his own.

 

When their stomachs started growling they sat on a bench and ate what Almaty’s early morning street life had to offer, pressed together shoulder to shoulder and their hands still holding each other as if being apart for a few minutes would vanish the past few hours.

 

Yuri took his cellphone and snapped a photo of their hands.

 

“Would it be okay if I post it on Instagram?”, said Yuri, already surfing through any other nice photo to attach to the ‘big post’

 

Otabek felt relieved, honestly, he had been waiting for Yura to ask something like that, not like he cared about social media, but the blonde was so much into it that somehow it all felt a little incomplete without the official announcement to the rest of the world.

 

“Do it, tag me too”

 

When Yuri opened de Instagram app he remembered about ShitVomitSkrotum, it fell over him like a bucket of cold water. He suddenly felt threatened and nervous, was that asshole watching them now?, Yuri tried to find something, anything that could betray the presence of a stalker nearby.

 

Otabek felt the sudden change in Yuri’s scent and tried to spot what have caused it, but when he couldn’t find anything.

 

“what is it, Yura?”

 

Yuri instinctively held Otabek’s hand a little tighter. He couldn’t find anything and it made him even more anxious.

 

“Yura?” Otabek insisted

 

“Beka… “ Yuri bit his lower lip, some alpha-esque new instinct made it feel wrong to tell Beka that they weren’t as safe as they thought, but his rational side told him that it might help them find what was happening and solve it before it escalated. Yuri frowned, he didn’t know what could happen if this escalated, but he wasn’t interested in knowing. “Beka, do you happen to know an insta user named ShitVomitSkrotum?”

 

The question took the omega by surprise, even if his facial expression didn’t show it.

 

“ShitVomitSkrotum… uh… I think I do… yeah… it was…”

 

Suddenly a high-pitched scream startled them, at first they just jumped in their seats and tried to find the origin, when the second scream came, they both bolted towards the place where it came from.

 

When they arrived they found a young girl around Yuri’s age, who cried and desperately tried to escape from the grasp of an older man dressed in a suit, who had his palm over his face. When the man noticed the ice skaters he looked at them with eyes full of fear and pleaded to them.

 

“Please! Take her from me! I got FRS!”

 

FRS or Feral Rut Syndrome was a condition that affected 1 of every 10 000 alphas. When alphas experimented just a few feral ruts in their lives and could be controlled, for FRS alphas it was an everyday issue, a small amount of heat pheromones could trigger a violent feral rut. Most of the times FRS alphas were put under a treatment that let them have a normal life, but there were cases where it wasn’t enough, and some FRS alphas have ended in jail for crimes that they never wanted to commit.

 

“Please!!!” The man shouted again, his voice half a growl.

 

Without thinking about it Yuri answered with a growl himself. “I’ll go!”

 

“No!” Otabek took Yuri by his shoulder and held him in place “He´s in rut and you’re recently presented, you could have a bad reaction to him and end up fighting him, he doesn’t want this either, I’ll go”

 

Otabek had already leaped forward before Yuri had the opportunity to answer back.

 

Otabek held his hands high as he approached carefully, the alpha was already full feral, but there was something in his eyes that told Beka he was still there, trying to keep himself from hurting anyone.

 

Yuri observed what was happening from where he was, his legs pulsed with the need to go and do something, but he knew Otabek was right, he has jumped over Viktor without a real provocation, he didn’t want that to happen again, he could end hurting the girl too… or even Otabek!

 

Plus, Otabek was an athlete, he was stronger than the average.

 

Yuri was confident his boyfriend could handle this.

 

Except that a feral alpha was always way stronger than the average too, within seconds Otabek have managed to free the girl and she ran away. The feral alpha have changed of prey, Otabek was struggling to keep the alpha’s hands from him and it didn’t look like he was succeeding.

 

“FUCK!” Yuri suddenly remembered something, it was a little article about one of his meds he read in the plane when he reached a mortal level of boredom “Contralpheracine…. CONTRALPHERACINE IS A ALPHA HORMONE SUPRESANT, IT’S USED TO PREVENT AN ALPHA FROM HAVING AN ERECTION, FORM A KNOT AND REACT TO PHEROMONE STIMULI!!!!” Yuri dug his hands in his pockets from where he extracted a small bottle full of green and white pills, one pill was his daily dosage, how many should he use now? Was it safe to take more than one?  

 

Yuri raised his eyes just in time to see the feral alpha throw Otabek to the ground

 

Yuri himself couldn’t explain what exactly have happened, just that one moment he had his mouth full of pills and the other he had the feral alpha pinned against a wall with a hand and in the other an empty beer bottle he have picked up in his race, what was he going to do with a glass bottle? The air smelled like “threat” “anger” and “domination”, what was he going to do with a glass bottle?, he didn’t know, but his inner alpha did, he raised his hand over his head and could barely feel Otabek trying to stop him, when suddenly the ground moved under his feet. The feral alpha used that opportunity to knock Yuri off with a kick.

 

When Yuri fell to the ground his senses came back, he could still smell the fight pheromones of the other alpha in the air, but the sudden rush of anger and adrenaline in his own body have disappeared, it could have been a good thing… except that the strength of his limbs have left him too. He was hit twice, once in the stomach and the other in the face, before Otabek and a police officer took the feral alpha from him.

 

Otabek kneeled at his side, carefully examining the place where he was hit, but Yuri couldn’t feel anything, in fact he was feeling a little lightheaded, was he angry?, he didn’t remembered why, there was no reason to be angry, there were more reasons to be happy actually, for starters, Otabek was touching his stomach.

 

“Hey Bekaah… uh…  this a dream?”

 

“what?”

 

“Because if this a dream… why you still dressed?”


	13. Chapter 13

The bonfire burned intensely as Otabek fed the fire with gasoline soaked wood, for some reason the dark haired skater was fully naked, but Yuri didn’t seem to mind, he was lying peacefully on a makeshift bed of orange blossoms, nothing worried him, nothing bothered him, he just felt good and nothing else…

 

Yuri woke up startled when a cold, wet object was pressed against his face. He was resting on his boyfriend’s lap with his nose tightly nestled against what seemed to be the tiniest fat roll on Earth peeking from the waist band of Otabek’s pants. Yuri tried to smile, but ended up wincing and groaning, his head ached as hell.

 

“…He woke up”

 

Otabek retired the popsicle from Yuri’s face to let the paramedic check Yuri’s signs, on the background, a group formed by another paramedic and two police officers carried an unconscious feral alpha into an ambulance. Yuri complained soundly as he was being checked, and Otabek knew he was fine.

 

“Yeah, it doesn’t seem to have any other problem apart from the swelling, I asked my friends from the hospital, they said what he took should go through his organism easily, he should be all right in a few hours, but I wouldn’t make an habit on overdosing on those pills” 

 

The cheerful paramedic made the naive attempt to ruffle Yuri’s hair, an received a vicious hiss as a warning 

“woah, sorry, my bad, it’s just you look so young, it’s impressive you picked up a fight with a feral one, your Omega boyfriend here must be really proud” The paramedic smiled at them before going back to his ambulance.

 

“What did he say??” Yawned Yuri, touching tentatively at his soon-to-be bruised face.

 

“He said you’re a good alpha” Otabek answered calmly, still pressing the iced treat against his boyfriend’s face.

 

Yuri frowned, for some reason that sounded more like an insult to him than a compliment.

 

“hah? What’s that supposed to mean?? I don’t know how to fucking alpha! I don’t even feel like one yet!!” 

 

Yuri glared daggers to the paramedic.

 

Otabek looked at him for several long seconds, fixating his dark gaze in Yuri’s green eyes before speaking. 

 

“You kept me safe”

 

Yuri blushed and looked away, but he didn’t move from Otabek's lap.

_ _ _

 

“Well… do you feel like telling me now? Or do you need more time?” Yakov asked without lifting his eyes from his book, in front of him his students, Viktor, Mila and Georgi, were trembling in pain and exhaustion as the squares of X-ray film under their feet slipped further apart little by little and forced their splits wider. Behind them, Yuuri was too hungover to feel sorry for their punishment.

 

“Grandpa please!!!” Shouted Mila, her beautiful face red from the effort and her hair drenched in sweat. “I KNOW NOTHING!!! I SWEAR!!” 

 

But no plea reached their coach’s ears.

 

At her side, Georgi and Victor were on the same condition, but the only sound that came from them were groans and whimpers, but not a single word.

 

“YOU KNOW, DON’T YOU?!!” Mila raged, ready to chop heads if that could bring rest to her strained muscles 

“you know where Yuri is!!, Spill out you bastards!!!”

 

“Don’t tell them anything!!!” Viktor managed to say, his voice strained and desperate.

 

“I… I CAN’T!!! PLEASE!!! IT HURTS!!!” Georgi shouted to the ceiling, his eyes full of tears.

 

Yakov smiled, he just have found the weakest link, he stood up and offered his hand to his student. “Very well Gosha, seems like you’re the smartest person here, so please tell me, where is Yuri?”

 

“WHERE'S THE LITTLE MOTHERFUCKER GEORGI???!!!” Mila wiggled furiously

 

“NO!! BE STRONG!!!” Viktor growled

 

“ALMATY!!! HE WENT TO ALMATY!!!” Georgi cried “he went to Almaty to see the Altin guy!!!” he took the offered hand to raise himself before falling to one side in a full hearted wail, no matter how much of a romantic he was, there’s no willpower that could stand against the infamous Yakov Feltsman's torture routine

 

“The Kazakhstan kid?” Yakov grunted, the clenching of his jaw was a telltale of the boiling rage inside him “he just presented!! What does that stupid brat has instead of brains?!” the old Omega took Viktor by the back of his shirt and banked him back to his feet “Georgi, Viktor, you two are flying in the next plane to Almaty and you’re going to bring me back Yuri by tomorrow!! God knows I don’t need another of my students attending an international booty call just because he’s too horny to resist some slutty kid who wiggled his ass at him!!!! No offense, Katsuki”

 

“No offense taken, Feltsman-san” Murmured Yuuri, too immersed in his own mystery to care about being called slutty.

 

“Are you going to buy us plane tickets?” Asked Viktor

 

“YOU’RE GOING TO PAY FOR THOSE TICKETS WITH YOUR OWN MONEY!!!!” Barked their coach, at his signal, both skaters rushed to the door in fear for a more severe punishment, Yakov smirked.

 

“Gramps… please….” Mila begged with a tiny voice, still in full split.

 

_ _

 

Yuri and Otabek decided to spend the rest of the morning in a nearby park, partially hidden under the low branches of an old tree where the early morning runners couldn’t find them, mostly because they didn’t want to be interrupted, some people don’t react kindly when faced with too hot public demonstrations of affection.

 

“Y... You look like a fish” Yuri teased, pinching Otabek’s lips, their vigorous kissing had made them look red, glistening and swollen.

 

“You too… a puffer fish” replied Otabek, his stoic voice being betrayed by the intense blush he was sporting.

 

Yuri wasn’t in a better condition, with his pale skin the red of his lips and his injured cheek contrasted even more. The blonde skater laughed and kissed Otabek again, he didn’t think he could get tired of that anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh... Sorry... I'm a really slow writter, I'll try to take less time to get ready the next chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

“Did you really bully alphas?” Yuri managed to ask around the mouthful of a thin bread pizza Almaty style, his eyes curious and expectant.

  
The question made Otabek freeze a little, of all the things they have been sharing with each other in that little coffee shop, that wasn’t one of the things he wanted Yuri to ask for more details.

  
“I don’t feel proud at how I used to be then…” the dark haired skater stated, his eyes barely showing a little how embarrassed the topic made him feel.

  
“Well, it’s fine if you don’t want to tell me, but I really wanna know more about you, it’s kinda refreshing... Knowing you weren’t always this cool” Yuri smiled trying to encourage his boyfriend to talk, they have been friends for two years, but now, there in Otabek’s city, where Otabek’s house was and where Otabek’s friends lived, it felt like he was discovering a side of him that Yuri has never seen before, it felt more intimate, more boyfriend-like, and he was enjoying it a lot.

Otabek sighed, there was nothing he could deny Yuri.

“I have always felt admiration for people with strong willpower and determination, like you” Yuri smiled at his boyfriend’s compliment “I was just presented when I met Ruslan and Maxim, we all have already experienced our share of Dynamics discrimination, and none of us reacted well at that, Maxim is full of gun powder and Ruslan just wants to see the world burn, I think I just let their personalities draw me into mayhem, we picked on younger alphas, we damaged some properties, it made us feel like badasses, like we were making a difference… and we ended in the police station a few times too…”

“WHAT??!” Yuri banged his hands on the table in surprise, his eyes sparkling “You went to jail??!”

Otabek wasn’t sure he wanted Yuri to be interested in his criminal record.

“Not jail, the cells in the police station… I almost left ice skating then” Otabek’s shoulders dropped a little, Yuri calmed down, feeling a bit of sadness at hearing that “then I saw you in your first junior championship” the Kazakh smiled fondly “I couldn’t qualify so I watched it on internet, but the moment I saw you I remembered your soldier eyes, their strong determination and how you fought through participants way older than you to reach what you wanted, I remember I thought that it was just how a real badass looked, rather than the nonsense I’ve been doing until then, so I stopped following Ruslan and Maxim around and went back to the ice rink, in some way it felt like I was following you instead…”

  
Yuri let out a small whine, Otabek looked at him a little worried.

  
“I think it’s unfair…” said Yuri, looking a little down

  
“What is unfair?”

  
“I have been a part of your life for so long, but you’re part of mine since just a few years ago…” Yuri was pouting and Otabek couldn’t stop himself from thinking he lookr kinda cute. “I wish I have met you back then, I wouldn’t have let you think about leaving ice skating…”

“… I’m glad we didn’t met back then… I could have hurt you”

  
Yuri glared at him.

“Do you think you could have won a fight against me??!!”

Otabek smirked

“I think I still can”

\- -

Group: Tigerhunters

Yuurishubby: Hi love, how are you feeling now? Did you take the pills I gave you?

Vityashubby: Hi, yeah, thank you, I feel more like myself, I’m sorry I didn’t say goodbye to you and Georgi. Are you still in the airport?

Yuurishubby: Don’t worry babe, you weren’t feeling well. We’re already on the air, Yuri posted a few pics on Instagram and Georgi is trying to track him using them.

Vityashubby: okay, be safe then, tell me when you have found him.

Yuurishubby: I will. I can’t believe I have to spend all night without you.

Vityashubby: I know, I’ll miss you too.

Yuurishubby: I’ll dream with your sweet thighs~~

Yuurishubby: can I call you tonight?

Yuurishubby: Yuuri?

Vityashubby: yeah

GoshaPP: No one is dreaming with sweet thighs tonight as long as I’m in hearing radio!

MilaBeauty: do you remember that we’re all in this group, don’t you??

Georgi slapped Victor’s arm, but it did nothing to erase the stupid smile in his teammate's face.

“You’re incorregible”

“Im good with being incorregible” 

They spent a few minutes in silence, busied with their own phones, when Georgi speaked again he had a tint of surprise and amazement.

“Have you heard?!”

“What?” 

“Look!!” Georgi shoved his phone under Viktor's nose, there a photo clearly taken by a paparazzi showed a familiar face, but other than the face, what drew Viktor attention was what he processed at first like a bad case of bloating.

“Is that JJ?”

“No, it isn’t just 'JJ' it’s a pregnant JJ!!”

“JJ is pregnant??!!”

“JJ is pregnant”

Viktor’s blue eyes opened wide and he found himself without words 

“I Know! I can’t believe it either… I think he’s not going to participate in the next competition then… he… he probably won’t keep competing anymore…” Georgi said, looking at the photos the same way he would look a romantic novel that didn’t end well, and Viktor could understand it very well, retirement was looming over their generation, something like this felt like chopping off precious years of their careers.

“He seems very happy, though…” Viktor took Georgi's phone, zooming in to have a better look at JJ's radiant smile.

“Well yeah, we should be Happy for him… it just still feels like we’re losing a comrade…”

“What would you say if I tell you that Yuuri is pregnant too?”

Georgi gaped, terror written all over his face

“I… I would tell you you’re a very irresponsible alpha since we just drowned him in alcohol last night… is… is Yuuri really pregnant??”

“No he isn’t… but we have plans”

Georgi nodded with a sour expression, and ended their conversation by taking back his cellphone and closing the tab with JJ’s photo.

Viktor sighed and looked at Georgi with quizzical eyes, Georgi used to be more optimistic towards life before, Viktor used to be the pesimist one, but having Yuuri in his life have changed him so much that now he was amazed to feel rather enthusiast while thinking in their future together, with or without competitions. Georgi, though, was the opposite, since Anya was out of his life Georgi looked like he had been clinging to ice skating like if it were the only thing left he had.

Their fly went uneventful until they reached their destination.

 

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

“The Sun was barely beginning to hide on the horizon, but the streets of Almaty were already lively, making the chase of the two forbidden lovers even harder for their hunters. They ran desperately through packed streets, hand in hand, their hearts beat with a thunderous rhythm, half for the effort, and half because they knew that if they were captured they would be separated forever.

 

Suddenly the young Alpha spotted the entrance of the Almaty metro, and had an idea. Their chasers as much as himself were estrangers and had it difficult when trying to navigate through the city, but his boyfriend was born here, and had used those lines for years, his expertise gave them a clear advantage.

 

If they managed to reach the corridors of the Almaty metro the chase would be over, and they would be free to love each other for the rest of their lives. If not, though, a terrible destiny awaited them, for those who disobeyed the rules of the grand dictator, the only end available was execution…”

 

“VIKTOR! FOR FUCKS SAKE!! ARE YOU REALLY NARRATING WHATS HAPPENING?? EXECUTION?? REALLY???” Georgi panted, running a few steps behind his silver haired friend, with his face covered in a thin layer of sweat despite the cold weather that characterized the city.

 

“Makes things more fun don’t you think?” Viktor smiled innocently, not that Georgi could see it, since both of them were facing the same direction.

 

In front of them, Yuri and Otabek were already in their way down the metro stairs, jumping several steps at once with the grace only ice skaters would have, young ice skaters with no fear to knee or ankle injuries, at least.

 

“Fun?, I’m gonna tell you what’s not fun!, us! Returning home without Yuri, see if Yakov’s punishment makes you laugh!!”

 

Victor shivered, and continued his race with renewed energies. “Ok, I have an idea!”

 

***

 

“You couldn’t expect less Yuuri, I think it’s a Russian thing, I bet in this very moment there are Russians traveling all around the world looking for their significant others, isn’t that romantic?” Phichit smiled brightly, he had just heard the news about Yuri and Otabek and the first thing he did was calling his best friend to have all the gossip from first hand.

 

“Russians and Philippines, I believe” Yuuri gave him his own version of contempt smile, happy to being able to speak a little with his friend before Chris’ rut begins, and Phichit had been bombarding him with all sorts of questions from the day they decided they were going to share it, to moments ago when Phichit had just arrived to Switzerland. Yuuri has been worried, but it seemed that his friend was too excited to be nervous.

 

Phichit’s cheeks turned pink and his dark eyes shined bright with a hopeful gaze.

 

“I know, I’m so happy this is happening!”

 

Suddenly Cristophe appeared into his screen and sat at Phichit’s side, waving happily at Yuuri

 

“And it’s happening right now, so, I’m taking this beauty from you, if you don’t mind” Chris kissed Phichit’s temple and just like that their facetime call ended.

 

“Ah…” Yuuri took a few seconds to understand what just happened, he turned red too, but his smile was broader than before “They’re such a nice couple”

 

***

 

“NO”

 

Georgi held his hands in a sign as less threatening as possible, several steps in front of him, Yuri and Otabek stood dangerously close to the metrorail, their eyes full of determination, which, according with Georgi’s “Dealing with angry teenager 101”, was never a good sign.

 

“THEN STOP CHASING US!!!” Yuri shouted, his hand firmly clasped around Otabek’s, who looked at their discussion with indifferent eyes.

 

“I can’t help it!!, Yakov said we have to bring you back by tomorrow or we’re gonna pay for this!”

 

The vibration under they feet let them know that the metro was getting closer, Yuri got more antsy and it made Georgi more nervous.

 

“I’m not moving here!, I just want some days, four or five!” Yuri tried to negotiate.

 

“I don’t make the rules” Georgi stated, because negotiation was not in Yakov’s vocabulary.

 

Yuri seemed to be pondering his options, Otabek squeezed his hand, maybe this was a battle they already have lost.

 

“Come back home, maybe he’ll let you visit Otabek in a few months…” Georgi insisted.

 

Yuri lowered his gaze, and Georgi thought that maybe this time things would end in a reasonable way, so he let himself relax.

 

Suddenly a wave of adrenaline shook the blonde’s body, he let go off Otabek’s hand and in a swift move turned to face the other side of the metrorail “FOLLOW ME BEKA!!” Yuri raced, his powerful legs fueled with an irrational desire to be defiant. When Otabek turned to see what was happening, Yuri was already in midair, Otabek had half a second to react, his rational side said it couldn’t be safe for him, the metro was almost there, and the distance was too much, his legs weren’t as long as Yuri’s.

 

But Yuri had called him.

 

A deep primal instinct, purely omegan in nature, dictated him that Yuri was his alpha and that Otabek was safe as long as he was with him, it was the first time he experienced such a feeling, but it was thrilling, and felt utterly right.

 

So Otabek jumped too

 

Yuri barely landed safely at the other side of the rail, and immediately turned back with his arms extended, ready to receive his boyfriend in them. That was the last thing Georgi saw before the metro blocked his vision.

 

“OH MY GOD!! OTABEK!!!”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have my doubts about how to write Otabek, I was about to make him a little insecure, but he's exploring his own path in omeganess, do I figured he would be more Intrigued than scared, what do you think??

It was a matter of seconds, maybe fractions of seconds from the moment Yuri turned to see Otabek in mid air, hands extended towards him, eyea locked with his own, and the moment he reached for those hands and pulled him closer. Maybe there were even less seconds from that point to the moment the metro appeared, mercilessly fast, behind the Omega or to the moment they both were in each other’s arms, with their blood pumping in their ears and their bodies trembling in adrenaline.

Yuri was the first one to smile, an overwhelming feeling of pride consumed him and made his head dizzy. Otabek smiled back, his own chest plagued with a bubbling feeling of accomplishment. And everything was perfect.

Until Yuri was violently janked away from him.

Otabek breath came back to him and his mind cleared a little, in front of him Viktor was subduing Yuri on the ground, an angry growl resounding in his chest.

“WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT, YURI??!!”

“The fuck are you talking about?!” Yuri squirmed under Viktor, but no amount of effort was enough to break free, the silver haired Alpha was using his full alpha strength to pin him down.

“YOU USED YOUR ALPHA VOICE TO COMMAND AN OMEGA TO THROW HIMSELF INTO THE COURSE OF A TRAIN!!! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING??!!”

“Wha…? I did not…” Yuri struggled a little, but he managed to look up to Otabek, and what he found was not what he expected.

Otabek eyes were full of anger and fixed on Viktor, even if his face stayed as calm and stoic as ever.

“It doesn’t matter, we did it” The black haired omega stated, as if the fact that they managed to pull such a stunt was enough to forget how reckless it were.

“AND WHAT WERE YOU THINKING OTABEK?! AREN’T YOU OLDER THAN HIM? HOW COME YOU COULDN’T RESIST AN ORDER THAT MIGHT AS WELL HAVE KILLED YOU, WHAT DO YOU THING THAT COULD HAPPEN TO YURI IF YOU GOT HURT BECAUSE OF THIS?” this time Viktor directed his anger at the Kazakh.

Otabek jumped a little when Viktor’s shouted his name, half because he wasn’t expecting being shouted at, and half because Viktor was using his own Alpha voice, but his expression didn’t change.

Georgi rushed down the stairs of the side of the station where Viktor and the others were, when he noticed that Otabek was fine he let out a shuddering sigh, walking slower towards them and letting his calming scent of dried flowers and toasted almonds slip stealthily to the air.

Viktor couldn’t decipher the storm in Otabek’s eyes, frustrated he sighed too, and slowly calmed himself, letting Yuri sit on the ground. Yuri fixed his clothes aggressively.

“I shouldn’t have reacted like that, I’m sorry about that… but I expect you both to understand how irresponsible was what you just did” Viktor gave Georgi a troubled look “We were irresponsible too, when we let you come here…”

“Hypocrite” Yuri growled, Otabek was now at his side.

“You have less than a week with your secondary gender, it’s a different situation Yuri, most alphas first time using their Alpha voice is trying to overpower other kids at school, not ordering someone make a suicidal jump” Viktor raised his voice, making his point clear.

“We should get going if we want to be back by tomorrow morning…” Georgi said, his voice soft and calm.

“Yeah, we should go…” Viktor sighed again, slipping his hands in his pockets “We’ll give you a few minutes alone if you want, please don’t try to run again”

Yuri and Otabek saw the other two skaters walk outside of the metro station, when they were out of their sight, Yuri turned to his boyfriend, his eyes full of anguish.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking straight!, I…”

Otabek sealed Yuri’s lips with his own.

“I wasn’t going to reach the other side, I knew it before jumping…” the older omega murmured against the blonde’s lips “but I jumped because I knew you wouldn’t let me fall to the rails…”

“But…!”

Otabek kissed him again

“Viktor was right, I could have easily ignored you, but I decided not to, not because your secondary gender, I did it because you’re you”

That’s when Yuri saw in Otabek eyes something that frightened him to the bones, it was the most sincere trust, and it was directed at him.

Yuri wasn’t sure how many seconds he stopped breathing, but they felt like years.

 

***

 

“It wasn’t omegaspace” Otabek crossed his arms, hours later after the Russians left to the airport he went back to his house to find Ruslan still there, assaulting his fridge, he was going to wait some more hours to call Yuri, at least until all the storm with Viktor and Yakov settled down.

It led to the green haired pregnant omega to interrogate his friend until he managed to get all the details of his date, Ruslan was delighted to remark every classic omegan  
behavior he ´detected´ in Otabek’s narration, just because he knew it made him feel awkward.

“It was, Beka, your affinity with that kid is so in tune with your inner omega that you went directly into omegaspace even without a bond, I can’t believe it! You must have scared him to death” Ruslan typed furiously onto the screen of his phone “Maxim and Dior are… surprised… too”

Otabek shifted on his feet uncomfortably “You told them everything” he said accusatorily

Ruslan smiled innocently “From the very beginning”

The young skater bit his bottom lip, trying to put his thoughts in order, when it became awfully clear that it wasn't going to happen that night he decided he just needed to change the subject, that was when he remembered something Yuri had mentioned.

“Ruslan, do you follow Yuri on Instagram?”

“I follow like, a fukton of people on Instagram, why?” Ruslan said nonchalantly, without taking his eyes from his phone.

“Yuri mentioned your old account, what was that?... ShitVomitSkrotum…”

Ruslan smirked, still lost in his phone “huh… it was an awful name”

“Yeah, it was”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, i managed to squeeze out this scene!, thank you for all your support! specially for those who keep posting comments <3 you're my fuel!

“It has been three hours already” Mila said, chewing on his thumb, visibly worried.

Mila, Georgi, Yuuri and Viktor were waiting outside of Yakov’s private studio, inside Yuri was probably having the scolding of his life, outside, everyone was waiting for news, They shushed possible punishments that increased of severity with every hour, going from constant supervision to castration (Mila’s idea) and some others.

“Do you think I was too severe with him?” Viktor whined, feeling a little guilty for what was happening to Yuri behind that door.

“I think you did what you had to do” Yuuri squeezed Viktor’s hand reassuringly “He spends most of his time with us, it´s natural that sometimes we have to be strict with him, is good that none got hurt”

“I didn’t though this was going to be so problematic, but if you think about it, Yuri is almost an adult now, and is going through a delicate phase, the first time I had to deal with someone using their alpha voice against me I was 10 and it was one of my older cousins ordering me to stay away of his toys, when my aunt noticed what was happening he got his ass spanked into the next town, nothing else happened” Georgi said, sliding slowly down the wall until he reached the floor “I think the amount of trouble increases with age, we should have noticed what was coming from the moment he attacked you out of nowhere”

“I think you all are exaggerating, when I first presented I was twelve and used to get into fights with alphas five or six years older than me, if Yuri could have jumped from a bride at 12 as much as he can do it now that he’s 17, that’s how it is” Mila stated, being a troublemaker herself, that much attention over what she considered just regular alpha shenanigans was too much “I’m just sorry that Otabek got involved in this, omegas always end up being dragged in alpha idiocy, poor thing”

“Otabek was very aware of what he was doing and the possible consecuences, omegas can and should disobey an order that could put them in danger, Yuuri has taught me as much” Viktor kissed Yuuri’s hand “Right, my love?”

Yuuri squirmed a little, still not being used to public demonstrations of affection “Well it’s true, Otabek is older and more experienced than him, some of the responsibility is his”

“I am the only one who thinks Yuri ‘industrial steam level hothead´ Pliseski dating Otabek ´Unpredictable as fuck´ Altin was not a good idea?” Georgi asked, the anxious look his friends gave him told him that he was just said what everyone was thinking but none dared to say.

The door opened, and Yuri stepped out and closed the door behind him, he was tense and had his eyes fixed on the ground, everyone fell silent. The blonde skater walked to where Viktor was, Viktor couldn’t stop himself from puffing his chest to look a little intimidating, he was not eager to have another round with the kid, but Yuri just stood there for a few seconds before speaking.

“You didn’t told him… about the metro…” Yuri said with a strangled voice.

“… I figured you have already realized how wrong was that, I thought that the guilt was enough punishment for you” Viktor murmured, very aware that Yakov was still in the next room

Yuri played a little with the hem of his hoodie, fighting his words out. “T… thank you…”

Yuri stormed outside the room, leaving everyone stunned.

“What was that?!” Asked Georgi, his eyes big and round like plates.

“We broke him!” Mila Squeaked, not less shocked.


End file.
